Ounilam
by Elysabeth
Summary: Première fic à vie. Un ver de terre écrirait mieux je vous jure. Version réinventée des Deux Tours à tendance mary sue. Aragorn et Legolas font la rencontre d'un individu qui va totalement changer l'Histoire.
1. Prologue

**L'essence de notre univers veut que toute chose ici-bas ait son contraire.**

** Je suis donc l'opposé de l'Anneau Unique.**

** Grâce à des forces mystiques, j'apparue sur cette terre au même moment où l'Anneau fut forgé. **

**Je possède la même puissance que l'Unique et comme lui, j'ai ma volonté propre. **

**Il est le symbole du Mal et du Chaos.**

** Moi, je suis le symbole du Bien et de l'Équilibre. **

** La seule différence entre moi et l'Anneau est dû au fait que ma puissance ne dure pas. **

**Je ne peux utiliser mon pouvoir qu'une seule fois, alors il faut que je choisisse un seul instant critique dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu pour manifester ma présence. **

**En attendant, je dois me cacher et être ignorée de tous. Sauron est le seul à savoir que j'existe, mais il ignore où me trouver. Jusqu'ici, il n'a jamais parlé de moi à quiconque, car il ne veut pas que des serveurs du Bien me trouvent avant lui.**

** Auparavant, je m'étais fondue dans les quatre éléments, d'où je tiens mon pouvoir, et j'ai attendu que le moment propice survienne pour me mesurer aux forces du Mal. **

**Il y a trois mille ans, j'ai cru que je devais me montrer au grand jour, mais l'Ultime Alliance entre les Hommes et les Elfes fut créée et Isildur réussit à vaincre Sauron.**

** Mon heure n'était pas encore venue. **

**Je suis restée cachée dans l'Eau, l'Air, la Terre et le Feu durant des milliers d'années et j'ai attendu.**

** Je savais que Sauron n'avait pas été anéanti totalement.**

**Il allait revenir en force. **

**Ce jour arriva et son esprit revint hanter les terres du Mordor.**

** Ses espions se multiplièrent et mon existence fut mis en péril. **

**En effet, Sauron commençait à tout contrôler, même les éléments. Je ne pouvais risquer qu'il me trouve, alors je me suis cherchée un hôte.**

**J'ai vu ce nouveau-né, abandonné dès sa naissance. Il me fallait ce petit être pur et innocent pour me réfugier. **

**Je l'ai transporté jusque chez des sauvages, je me suis logée dans son coeur et aujourd'hui j'attends encore. Sauron ne peut se douter que je me suis mise à l'abri si près de lui et de ses alliés.**

**Je suis en sûreté.**

**Trop même.**

**Je me suis tellement accommodée à cet enfant que je suis désormais prisonnière de son coeur.**

**Je sens mon heure qui approche, mais je ne sais comment je parviendrai à m'échapper de ce corps pour accomplir mon destin...**


	2. la rencontre

Après que l'on ait annoncé l'évacuation immédiate d'Edoras, capitale du Rohan, les Rohirims eurent tôt fait de rassembler ce qui leur était indispensable à un long voyage et tous quittèrent la cité. Les enfants tenaient bien fermement la main de leur mère, les vieillards étaient aidés par leur famille pour marcher et les hommes transportaient quelques bagages ainsi que des vivres. Ils étaient quelques centaines d'habitants à marcher ou à chevaucher à travers les plaines, se suivant de très près, se soutenant les uns les autres. La mélancolie et l'inquiétude régnaient entre eux. Par contre, ils avaient tous une confiance totale en leur souverain, le Roi Théoden. Cela les rassurait d'avoir un homme aussi dévoué et téméraire envers eux. Ils avaient également des alliés qui les protégeraient: le Rôdeur Aragorn, le robuste nain Gimli ainsi que le très loyal elfe Legolas. Leur aide allait être indispensable.

La traversée vers le Gouffre de Helm s'annonçait aride. À cheval, le Roi et ses meilleurs cavaliers devançaient le groupe de paysans. De cette façon, ils guidaient le chemin tout en observant les alentours. Il fallait demeurer alerte, car les orques pouvaient se manifester à tout moment. Eowyn, nièce du roi, accompagnait une famille et transportait un sac de provision. Le nain Gimli et son compagnon Legolas chevauchaient leur monture parmi les habitants. Quant à Aragorn, il fermait la marche. Les trois compagnons ne se doutaient pas qu'ils rencontreraient sur leur chemin un individu qui allait totalement bouleverser l'avenir des Hommes...

Aragorn marchait donc derrière tout le groupe et observait les Montagnes Blanches qui longeaient la route non loin. Celui-ci entendit bientôt des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et il vit une jeune femme qui marchait seule, éloignée de tous les autres villageois. Il s'arrêta et la scruta du regard. Elle semblait être infortunée et encore plus pauvre que tous les autres paysans. Elle était maigre et ses cheveux sombres et longs cachaient son visage. Aragorn put toutefois distinguer une certaine tristesse à travers son expression. Elle marchait lentement, les yeux rivés au sol. Le Rôdeur s'approcha d'elle.

« Jeune demoiselle… »

La fille sursauta. Elle recula en voyant l'homme se diriger vers elle. Aragorn s'arrêta, il devina que sa présence l'effrayait quelque peu. Il se demandait bien pourquoi…

« N'ayez craintes, je ne vous veux pas de mal. Nous sommes tous du même côté ici, non? »

La jeune femme fuyait du regard celui qui s'adressait à elle. Aragorn n'eut aucune réponse de sa part.

« Vous êtes discrète, dit-il à travers un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je croyais être seul derrière le groupe. Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre les femmes et les enfants au centre. Il n'est pas prudent de demeurer éloignée, la menace gronde tout près. »

La jeune femme fit non de la tête.

« Pourquoi? Ne craignez-vous donc pas une possible attaque? »

Aucune réponse.

« Auriez-vous perdu votre langue? »

La fille refit non de la tête. Aragorn la trouvait intrigante, mais il ne tenait pas à la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Elle semblait troublée pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mais il n'était pas suffisamment indiscret pour poser des questions.

« Très bien jeune muette, je marcherai à vos côtés. Si vous ne redoutez pas nos ennemis, nous fermerons la marche ensemble. »

La jeune fille ne s'opposa pas. Ils continuèrent à suivre la troupe en silence. Midi approchait. Aucun incident s'était produit jusque là. Il n'y avait pas encore d'ennemis en vue et la moitié du chemin était parcourue. Aragorn continuait à observer discrètement sa compagne. Il remarqua qu'elle avait des lésions aux bras, comme si on l'avait fouetté. Puis, son visage avait quelques cicatrices, certaines encore récentes et gorgées de sang. Impossible que toutes ces blessures aient été causées par simple accident. Le chevalier trouvait la situation de cette jeune femme de plus en plus étrange. À mesure que le temps passait, elle éprouvait de la difficulté à marcher. Aragorn commençait à éprouver de la pitié. Il voulut en savoir plus sur cette malheureuse paysanne sans qu'elle se sente épiée ou menacée. 

« Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Et vous? Puis-je savoir votre nom? »

La jeune femme regarda le chevalier d'un air étonné. Son nom lui était familier. Il avait du sang royal, c'était l'héritier du Gondor. Son statut de noble la rassura. Il n'était donc pas qu'un simple rôdeur dont il fallait toujours se méfier. Sa crainte diminua légèrement. Elle demeura un peu méfiante, mais elle jugea bon de lui révéler à son tour son nom.

« Ounilam, dit-elle sur un ton faible, à peine perceptible. »

Aragorn sourit.

« Très heureux de vous entendre enfin. Vous restez toujours seule ainsi?

Oui.

Vous n'avez aucune famille, aucune relation?

Aucune. »

Cette petite devenait encore plus mystérieuse aux yeux d'Aragorn. Le ciel s'obscurcit soudainement. De son côté, Legolas sentit une ombre envahir son esprit, mais cela n'avait aucun lien avec le climat qui s'assombrissait.

« Quelque chose se prépare… Il faut rester vigilants, Gimli. »

À SUIVRE


	3. le mépris

Aragorn remarqua aussi que des nuages avaient envahi le ciel.

« Il fera orage sous peu. Vous devriez vous abriter dans cette caravane là-bas. »

 Il pointa du doigt un chariot un peu plus loin devant. Un paysan conduisait le véhicule de bois. Celui-ci était recouvert d'une toile et tiré par un cheval.

«Vous semblez avoir quelques difficultés à marcher, vous pourriez en profiter pour vous reposer les jambes. 

-Je préfère marcher sous la pluie.

-Allons, vous souffrez. Nous avons quitté Edoras depuis fort longtemps. Il faut reprendre des forces afin de se préparer à la nuit prochaine qui risque d'être mouvementée.

-Ils ne voudront pas que je monte dans cette caravane.

-Qui ''ils''?

-Les gens.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule. Filez vous reposer. »

Ounilam ne voulait pas désobéir à ce noble seigneur. Elle acquiesça et rejoignit le groupe un peu contre son gré. Elle se mêla à la foule et disparue. Il s'écoula à peine quelques instants, puis Aragorn entendit du grabuge en direction de cette carriole qu'il avait conseillée à Ounilam. Il s'approcha, se fraya un chemin entre les paysans et il aperçut la fille étendue au sol. Le vieil homme qui conduisait sa carriole la menaçait de sa cravache. Aragorn se précipita vers lui pour le stopper dans son élan.

« Que faites-vous, malheureux !? 

-Va- t-en, fille du diable! Ne t'approches pas!

-Comment? s'étonna Aragorn. »

Les paysans qui regardaient la scène commencèrent à crier eux aussi.

« Tu apportes la peste!

-Depuis qu'elle est parmi nous, le malheur s'abat sur notre pays, seigneur Aragorn! 

-Elle est la honte du Rohan! »

Les gens se mirent à lancer à la jeune fille ce qu'ils avaient sous le main : pierres, nourriture, bâtons… Aragorn fut troublé par le comportement des habitants. Il se mis devant Ounilam pour la protéger.

« Assez! cria t- il. »

Les paysans cessèrent tout bruit. Ils savaient qu'Aragorn était un chevalier très aimé de leur Roi et c'est ce qui mis un frein à leurs impulsions.

Legolas, de par son ouïe très développée, entendit du remue-ménage un peu plus en arrière. Il descendit de sa monture.

« Où allez-vous maître Elfe? demanda Gimli.

Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Je vais voir. Alertez le Roi. »

Aragorn regarda les paysans et s'adressa à eux sur un ton ferme.

« Que signifie tout ceci? Pourquoi tant de mépris envers cette pauvre jeune fille? Elle qui ne demandait qu'à reposer ses jambes un instant… Est-ce donc cela la légendaire courtoisie du peuple Rohirim? 

-Cette petite mesquine ne mérite pas votre protection mon Seigneur! dit l'un d'eux. 

-Donnez-moi une seule raison valable pour qu'elle ait droit à un traitement si odieux.

-C'est à cause d'elle si nous avons dû abandonner nos terres et fuir! cria un autre.

-En quoi serait-elle responsable de votre sort? »

**Encore à suivre...hihihi!**


	4. mystère

Ounilam se releva péniblement. Legolas arriva, traînant son cheval avec lui. Le Roi le suivait.

« Non, seigneur Aragorn, je vous en prie... dit Ounilam. Laissez-les. C'est inutile.

-Que se passe -t- il? rétorqua Théoden. Que signifie ce comportement? »

Les paysans baissèrent tous la tête, craignant la colère du Roi.

« Vous vous abattez encore sur cette jeune fille? Dois-je vous rappeler que nous devons désormais tous nous soutenir? Laissez donc de côté vos superstitions et unissez vous. Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher un coupable à nos malheurs. Comment voulez-vous être disposés à faire face à nos ennemis si le trouble et la querelle règne parmi vous? »

Les paysans restèrent silencieux.

« Que je n'entende plus une seule dispute, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Oui, votre majesté... murmurèrent les paysans. 

-Alors, continuons notre route. Il faut atteindre le gouffre avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Théoden s'éloigna et retourna en tête du groupe. Les autres continuèrent à marcher. L'autorité du souverain eut raison de l'arrogance de ses sujets. Mais, cela n'empêcha pas ces derniers de garder un œil méprisant sur Ounilam. 

Legolas s'approcha.

« Aragorn… »

Ounilam se remit à marcher tout en restant à l'écart de la troupe, ignorant celui qui l'avait protégée.

« Attendez, Ounilam! »  

Elle n'écouta pas le Rôdeur. Aragorn et Legolas restèrent sur place, observant la fille marcher tranquillement. 

« Cette jeune femme serait-elle à l'origine de ces querelles? demanda Legolas.

-Oui et j'ignore pour quelles raisons. 

-Qui est-elle? Vous la connaissiez auparavant? 

-Non, mais elle m'inquiète. Regardez sa façon de marcher; elle souffre des jambes, chaque pas lui est pénible. Et regardez ses bras couverts de blessures. Ce sont ces paysans qui lui ont infligé un tel traitement. Si je n'étais pas intervenu il y a un instant, ils l'auraient lapidée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Le peuple est enragé par sa seule présence et pourtant elle semble inoffensive.

-Que pensez- vous qu'elle ait put faire pour que tous la harcèlent ainsi? demanda discrètement Legolas. 

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, mais j'hésite à lui demander des explications. Elle est effrayée et intimidée. Je ne tiens pas à lui imposer notre présence. »

Aragorn réfléchit un instant.

« Allons nous adresser à Eowyn. Peut-être pourra-t elle nous éclairer davantage. »

Aragorn contourna Ounilam et passa à travers la foule. Legolas le suivit, toujours en tirant son cheval avec lui. L'elfe se tourna un instant et regarda Ounilam qui marchait toujours loin derrière, la tête basse. Elle boitait à présent. La jeune fille sentit qu'on l'a regardait et elle leva les yeux. Elle croisa le regard bleu de Legolas. Il vit quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Il sentait à la fois une force et une vulnérabilité à travers le regard de la fille. Gênée de se faire dévisager ainsi, Ounilam replongea ses yeux vers le sol. L'elfe constata bien qu'un simple regard la désemparait.


	5. Le retour des Crébains

Les deux compagnons retrouvèrent enfin Eowyn qui marchait non loin de son oncle. 

« Votre altesse… dit Aragorn pour l'aborder. »

La princesse se tourna et sourit au chevalier.

« Messir de Dùnedain… »

Aragorn s'inclina légèrement en guise de salutation. Legolas voulut saluer également, mais il s'interrompit. Il tendit l'oreille et il perçut un bruit étrange venant des cieux. Il regarda loin devant le Roi et ses cavaliers et il vit un banc de Crébains se diriger rapidement vers eux.

« Aragorn! Les Crébains! Ils sont de retour! »

Le Rôdeur n'eut pas le temps de parler à la princesse. 

Il cria.

« Attention! Baissez-vous! »

Paniqués, les Rohirims se penchèrent vers le sol. Eowyn, Aragorn et Legolas firent de même. Le Roi ordonna à ses gardes de se tenir prêt à abattre les Crébains.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent, lâchant leur cris perçants. Ils survolèrent un instant au-dessus des Rohirims, planant près de leur tête. Les créatures ailés ne firent que passer et ne s'en prirent à personne. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en sens contraire de la troupe.

« Les espions de Saroumane! Que cherchent-ils? se demanda Théoden.

-Leur présence n'annonce rien de bon, dit Legolas.

-Ils vont sûrement signaler notre position. Il faut se dépêcher de rejoindre le Gouffre de Helm! répondit à Aragorn.

-Pressons-nous! dit le Roi à ses sujets. »

Les paysans augmentèrent le rythme de la marche. Eowyn encouragea les gens et s'éloigna d'Aragorn, trop préoccupée à rassurer les siens. Le Rôdeur ne put lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Legolas resta sur place. Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aragorn remarqua l'inquiétude de l'elfe.

« Qu'avez-vous, mon ami? demanda Aragorn.

- Shut! répondit Legolas. »

Il écouta ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il discerna un cri. Sans rien dire, il enfourcha son cheval et galopa en sens inverse de tous les villageois. Aragorn le suivit en courant, intrigué.

« Que se passe- t- il? »

Aragorn n'eut pas besoin d'explications. À son tour, il entendit un cri. À mesure qu'il se rendait plus en arrière, le hurlement s'intensifiait. Il devina de qui ce cri provenait.

« Ounilam! » 

Ils arrivèrent à la fin de la longue file de paysans. Ceux-ci ne se préoccupaient même pas de ce qui se passait derrière eux. Legolas aperçu Ounilam au loin. Les Crébains étaient toujours là et ils s'acharnaient sur elle. Ils chargeaient dans sa direction, la griffaient, la picoraient. La jeune fille criait et se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Legolas galopa vers le nuage noir de Crébains. Il saisit ses deux poignards blancs et s'attaqua à eux. 

Aragorn arrêta un des derniers paysans qui continuait sa route.

« Allez chercher de l'aide! Trouvez le Roi!»

Le paysan regarda Aragorn d'un air désintéressé. Il passa son chemin. Le Rôdeur était décontenancé. Il cria au reste de la troupe.

« Resterez-vous donc aussi indifférents?! »

Aragorn n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde; il coura vers Ounilam et se joignit à la bataille que menait Legolas. Il dégaina son épée et tenta de chasser les oiseaux miteux qui s'en prenaient à la fille.

« Ignobles créatures! Retournez d'où vous venez! hurla le chevalier. »

  Ils réussirent à tuer quelques uns d'entre eux. Les Crébains lâchèrent enfin leur prise. Ounilam tomba à genoux et Aragorn resta près d'elle, décapitant les bêtes qui osaient encore s'approcher. Legolas repéra le chef parmi la bande de volatiles qui tournoyaient autour d'eux. Il était un peu plus gros et portait la main blanche de Saroumane sur son plumage. L'elfe prit son arc et tira une flèche en direction du Meneur. Il le transperça. L'oiseau tomba raide mort. Désorientés, les Crébains battirent en retraite et fuirent.

L'elfe ne rangea pas ses armes tant qu'ils ne fut pas certain que les Crébains étaient définitivement partis. Aragorn se pencha vers la jeune fille.

« Ounilam, vous n'êtes pas blessée? »

La fille fit non de la tête. Elle avait quelques égratignures, mais rien de plus; l'homme et l'elfe étaient arrivés à temps.


	6. entretien avec Eowyn

Aragorn l'aida à se relever. Legolas les rejoignit, il descendit de sa monture et s'adressa à Ounilam.

« Pourquoi, Ounilam? Pourquoi ces créatures nous ont tous évités, exceptée vous? 

-Je ...je ne sais pas... »

Ounilam était perturbée. Le tonnerre gronda. L'orage allait éclater sous peu.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir secourue, mais vous ne devez plus me suivre. Je vais vous attirer des ennuis... »

Elle les quitta, la gorge serrée. Elle rattrapa les Rohirims qui avaient déjà pris beaucoup d'avance.

« Ils la visaient. Ils ne l'ont pas attaqué par hasard, dit Legolas.

-D'abord ces paysans, et maintenant ces créatures... Je ne saisie pas. Pourquoi s'en prendre à une jeune fille si vulnérable?

-Et pourquoi nous fuit-elle sans arrêt?

-Elle cache quelque chose...

-Peut-être... Mais, je la sens si troublée. Je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas non plus ce qui lui arrive... 

-Avez-vous observé les paysans? Ils ont continué leur chemin, ils ont agit comme si rien ne se passait.

-Ils veulent carrément sa mort... »

Aragorn réfléchit un instant.

« Legolas, je dois en avoir le coeur net. Je vais revoir la princesse et lui demander si elle peut nous renseigner sur cette jeune fille. J'ignore qu'est-ce qui me pousse à penser cela, mais je sens qu'il ne faut pas l'abandonner à son sort. J'apprécierais si vous acceptiez que je vous la confie en attendant.

-Me la confier?

-Oui. On ne peut la laisser seule. Ces paysans n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à elle de nouveau et il se pourrait bien que d'autres créatures démoniaques, encore plus redoutables que ces crébains, apparaissent. Je voudrais que vous gardiez un œil sur elle, que vous la protégiez jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint le gouffre de Helm. Par le fait même, utilisez votre intuition; essayez de savoir si elle représente réellement une menace quelconque comme tous ces gens le prétendent.

-Très bien. Je vous promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

-Merci mon compagnon. Je vais rejoindre Eowyn de ce pas. »

Aragorn quitta Legolas et courut vers la foule pour tenter de parler une seconde fois à Eowyn. L'elfe, lui, retrouva Ounilam. Il marcha non loin d'elle. Il était discret, mais il restait aux aguets. La fille sentit sa présence. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il insistait pour la suivre, mais elle ne tenait pas à le savoir. 

Aragorn rejoignit enfin Eowyn.

 « Ah, vous revoilà...Vous tenez le coup? demanda t elle prestement.

-Il le faut bien. Et vous gente dame?

-Mis à part ces espions du Sorcier Blanc qui nous ont tous effrayés, je m'en sors bien.

-Justement, n'auriez-vous pas remarqué par hasard que ces créatures avaient attaqué une des Rohirims?

-Une habitante a été attaquée? Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave j'espère?

-Non. Legolas et moi avons chassé les bêtes à temps...

-Mais où cela s'est produit? Je n'ai rien vu.

-Je crois que vous ne pouviez vous en rendre compte; vous étiez trop éloignée.

-Mais si vous avez vu les crébains attaquer, d'autres gens ont dû voir aussi... Pourquoi personne n'est venu aviser le roi et ses gardes? 

-C'est la mauvaise foi de ces paysans...

-Que me dîtes-vous là?

-Votre altesse, sans doute que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais pourrais-je vous poser quelques questions?

-Vous m'intriguez, seigneur Aragorn... mais je vous écoute. »

Ils continuèrent leur route.

« Est-ce que, parmi les sujets de votre oncle, le nom d'Ounilam vous est familier?

-Mmhh, je ne connais, de près ou de loin, aucune personne de ce nom.

-Alors, auriez-vous entendu parler de représailles entre les habitants de la cité? Des querelles ou des plaintes au sujet d'une jeune fille pauvre et sans famille?

-Attendez…Eowyn pensa. Oui, mais il y a des mois de cela.

-Parlez m'en, je vous prie.

-Eh bien, quelques temps avant que le Roi se trouve sous l'emprise de Saroumane, un cultivateur du nom de Femléi, fidèle à mon oncle, avait pris sous son aile une jeune fille. Auparavant, Femléi s'était aventuré hors de la cité pour faire du commerce, mais il se perdit. Il se retrouva par erreur dans une tribu primale qui était principalement occupée par des hommes sauvages corrompus par le seigneur des ténèbres. Une jeune fille était leur esclave et Femléi la découvrit. Il décida de la ramener avec lui et ils purent s'échapper sans trop de mal. À son retour, mon oncle accepta que cette jeune fille demeure dans le pays. Par contre, il ne se doutait pas qu'elle éveillerait la colère du peuple.

-Vous savez pourquoi les gens l'appréhendait autant?

-Aussitôt qu'elle fut installée chez ce cultivateur, des malheurs survinrent l'un après l'autre. Il y eut des batailles, la sécheresse rendit quelques terres infertiles et la maladie gagna certains d'entre nous. Par la suite, le peuple a commencé à associer tout ce mal à cette jeune fille. Les gens manifestèrent leur mécontentement auprès du Roi, mais il ne prit pas au sérieux leurs superstitions. Femléi était très attaché à cette petite et il essayait tant bien que mal de la protéger. Comme il était un serviteur loyal, il put bénéficier de la protection du Roi. Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce dernier tombe sous l'influence du magicien blanc.

-Tous ces malheurs ne sont dus qu'à un seul être : Sauron. Alors, pourquoi mettre la faute sur une jeune femme inoffensive?

-Justement, les villageois savaient qu'elle provenait d'un environnement manipulé par le Mal absolu. Donc, ils crurent qu'elle avait amené ce mal et qu'elle l'avait semé dans tout le pays. 

-Vous pensez qu'une telle chose est possible?

-De la part de Sauron, il faut s'attendre à tout. Il se pourrait bien que, derrière la jeune fille pauvre, se cache une servante de Sauron et qu'elle n'ait pour but que de répandre la désolation, la haine et la maladie.

-Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai rencontré une jeune fille ce matin, celle qui a été assaillie par les Crébains. Je crois qu'il s'agit de la même fille dont vous me parlez, car les paysans ont tous ignoré l'assaut des créatures. Ce fut comme s'ils étaient soulagés de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser d'elle. Mais je ne peux croire qu'elle soit au service du mal. Il ne s'agit que de commérages, de mauvaises langues et de préjugés à son égard.

-C'est ce que pensait mon oncle avant que Grima Langue de Serpent lui soit de mauvais conseil.

-Dîtes-moi, qu'est devenu ce Femléi? 

-Il est mort d'une forte fièvre, je crois. 

-Votre oncle a l'esprit libéré désormais. Croyez-vous qu'il pourrait faire comprendre au peuple qu'il a tort?

-Son esprit est libéré, mais non pas moins inquiet. Pour l'instant, il se concentre à protéger son pays plutôt que de protéger un seul individu. Par ces temps si troubles, je peux comprendre qu'il privilégie le royaume.

-Je consens également. Néanmoins, je me suis permis de garder un œil sur cette fille, Ounilam. Quelque chose me dit qu'il faut la maintenir loin du mépris des gens et des autres êtres hostiles...»

Aragorn et Eowyn continuèrent à marcher. Le rôdeur réfléchissait et il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait tant à coeur le sort d'Ounilam, mais il laissa sa conscience le guider. 

_Un merci spécial à Gwendolen et Angelsoflight : votre appui me touche beaucoup. _:)


	7. télépathie

Legolas continuait sa route tout en observant Ounilam de près. Il voyait bien que la marche était de plus en plus douloureuse pour ses jambes. Il décida de l'aborder et de lui proposer de monter sur son cheval.

« Ounilam... »

La fille fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

« Je ne m'étais pas présenté auparavant... Mon nom est Legolas de la Feuille Verte et... »

La fille accéléra le pas pour le semer, mais l'elfe persista; il la rattrapa.

« Vous savez, la route sera encore longue. Je peux vous prêter mon cheval si vous le désirez. » 

Ounilam l'ignora encore une fois. Legolas insista. Il s'approcha, ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à elle de nouveau, mais il se fit couper la parole aussitôt.

« Ne me parlez pas. Cela se retournera contre vous. Allez rejoindre le seigneur Aragorn. »

Legolas la regarda un instant, attentif à ses paroles qui n'étaient que murmures légers; une voix douce et craintive. Déjà, son instinct lui révélait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être malveillante.

« Aragorn m'a fait promettre de veiller sur vous et je suis toujours fidèle à mes promesses. »

''Veiller sur vous.'' Ces mots sonnaient de manière étrange aux oreilles d'Ounilam. Personne ne s'était chargé de veiller sur elle depuis longtemps. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi on tenait à ce que rien ne lui arrive. Elle leva son regard vers celui de Legolas.

« Pourquoi un elfe et un chevalier chercheraient à protéger une simple paysanne? » 

Legolas observa ses yeux profonds, tristes et presque sans vitalité. Il pouvait y lire beaucoup de souffrances et de douleurs. Il sentit davantage que cette jeune femme était sans défense et innocente.

« Parce qu'une jeune paysanne ne mérite pas tant de mépris de la part des siens, répondit-il en ne la quitta pas des yeux.»

Ounilam fut émue.

« Vous ignorez ce dans quoi vous vous impliquez. Partez. Il y a des causes à servir beaucoup plus nobles que la mienne.

-J'ai une tâche à accomplir. Je ne vous laisserai pas.

-Je vous aurai prévenu! dit-elle, exaspérée. Vous le regretterez. »

Legolas ne tint pas compte de son avertissement.

« Montez sur mon cheval, vous souffrez. »

Ounilam ne se sentait pas la force de s'objecter encore une fois. Elle obéit et grimpa sur la selle. Legolas prit les rênes et marcha à côté de son destrier. Ils avancèrent parmi la foule. Les gens les regardaient et les fusillaient du coin de l'œil. La présence d'un elfe était cependant trop impressionnante pour que les paysans manifestent de nouveau leur aversion.

 Ils arrivèrent aux côtés de Gimli qui trottinait sur son cheval parmi les Rohirims. Il remarqua la nouvelle compagne de l'elfe et s'exclama. 

«Tiens, vous avez cueilli une jolie fleur sur votre passage mon ami!»

Legolas sourit, mais Ounilam ne semblait pas apprécier le compliment. Elle demeura le regard fixe, toujours mélancolique. Gimli se sentait quelque peu vexé.

« Qui est-elle, donc? demanda secrètement Gimli.

-Aragorn m'a demandé de garder un oeil sur elle.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Il vous expliquera plus tard. »

Le nain remarqua les paysans autour. Ils dévisageaient Ounilam et marmonnaient on ne sait quelle insulte tout en marchant. 

« Pourquoi ces gens nous regardent-ils aussi furieusement? Est-ce cette jeune fille qui…?

-Ne tenez pas compte d'eux maître Nain, enchaîna Legolas. »

L'elfe continua à marcher d'un pas déterminé. La traversée continua silencieusement. À un moment, Legolas sortit de sa poche une petite miche de lembas. Il l'offrit sans dire un mot à sa compagne. Ounilam hésita, mais elle finit par prendre le bout de pain elfique. Elle mangea et dans un murmure Legolas entendit : « merci …». Quelques heures s'écoulèrent. Le temps devint de plus en plus noir. Le tonnerre retentit de nouveau. Ounilam avait repris des forces et elle ne voulait pas abuser davantage de la bonté de Legolas.

« Je voudrais descendre.

-En êtes-vous certaine? Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés.

-Mes jambes ne me font plus mal. Je peux marcher.»

Legolas arrêta son cheval et tendit la main à Ounilam afin de l'aider à descendre. En empoignant sa main, il eut un étrange sentiment. Durant un court instant, l'image de Galadriel, la dame de Lorien, apparut dans son esprit. Puis, Ounilam descendit de la selle, lâcha sa main et se mit à marcher. Legolas demeura saisit. Il secoua la tête, perplexe…

Ounilam marchait d'un pas ferme. Elle essayait d'ignorer les gens autour d'elle. Ceux-ci passaient tout près et la poussaient délibérément. Elle recevait des coups de coudes et d'épaules et personne ne faisait voir de rien. Ounilam ne fit pas attention à eux et continua à marcher la tête haute. La pluie commença à tomber. Gimli remarqua l'attitude sordide des paysans envers Ounilam.

« Hey! cria le nain. Quelles sont ces manières? »

Le cri de Gimli alerta Legolas qui était confus dans ses pensées. Il reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers Ounilam d'un air contrarié. Il suffit d'un seul regard aigri pour faire fuir les gens hypocrites qui prenaient plaisir à pousser la jeune fille. Tous dégagèrent le passage. Legolas resta près d'Ounilam. Gimli continua à trotter tout en grognant après les villageois; il comprit un peu pourquoi Aragorn avait chargé l'elfe de la protéger. Legolas se rendit bien compte qu'il ne pouvait s'éloigner sans que les Rohirims n'en profitent pour l'agresser. Il ne comprenait rien au comportement de tous ces gens.

 Son intérêt envers Ounilam grandissait, tout comme celui d'Aragorn. Il ne saisissait pas cet attrait qu'il éprouvait envers elle. Il espérait que le Rôdeur allait apporter quelque lumière à ses questions.

 « Restez près de nous. Ne vous éloignez pas, dit Legolas.

-Vous voyez maintenant? Ils finiront par vous mépriser vous aussi…

-Cela m'importe peu ce que ces hommes et ces femmes pensent de moi. »

Un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit. Il pleuvait de plus en plus en fort. Legolas rabattit le capuchon de sa cape elfique sur sa tête afin de se protéger. Ounilam n'avait que aillons sur le dos et elle grelottait sous la pluie. Legolas souleva un côté de sa cape et entoura de son bras les épaules de la fille. De sa main incertaine, il la maintint contre lui. Ounilam était mal à l'aise.

« Vous avez promis de me protéger de ces gens et non de me protéger de cette pluie.

-Faux. J'ai promis que rien ne vous arriverait. Hors, si cette pluie vous rendait malade, j'aurais failli à ma tâche, dit Legolas en souriant. »

Le sourire humble de l'elfe ne put que pousser Ounilam à lui rendre la pareille, timidement. 

« C'est la première fois que je vous vois sourire…dit l'elfe. »

Gimli, qui se tenait tout près, répliqua.

« Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, jeune dame. Cela accentue votre beauté! »

Ounilam sourit davantage. La pluie diminua un peu. Gimli commença à chanter une comptine dans sa langue natale. Celle-ci était joyeuse et parlait de la pluie bienfaitrice pour les plantes. Gimli la chantait drôlement et Ounilam se mit à rire sous la cape de Legolas. Voyant qu'il avait réussi à égayer la jeune fille, le nain continua sa chanson de plus bel. Les nuages dans le ciel se dispersèrent légèrement et quelques rayons du soleil apparurent. Un arc-en-ciel se forma. Legolas se moqua des fausses notes de Gimli tout en gardant son bras autour de sa protégée. Puis, la pluie cessa brusquement de tomber. Ce qui au début paraissait un grand orage ne fut qu'une averse. Il n'y avait plus un seul nuage dans le ciel.

« Étrange, se dit Théoden. Le temps a changé subitement... C'est étonnant de constater à quel point le climat est si imprévisible ces temps-ci...»

Aragorn et Eowyn rejoignirent le Roi en tête du groupe.

« Mon oncle...

-Oui Eowyn?

-En sauriez-vous davantage que moi sur le passé de la protégée de feux Femléi?

-Ounilam?

-Oui, votre majesté, continua Aragorn. La jeune fille sur qui les paysans se sont rués ce midi.

-Ses origines nous sont étrangères, d'où la méfiance du peuple.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais tenté d'en savoir plus sur elle puisqu'elle semait la controverse entre les gens de votre pays?

-Parce que j'avais confiance en Femlei. Il l'avait questionnée sur sa provenance et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours vécu parmi les hommes sauvages. Cependant, elle était soumise à eux. Jamais elle a été des leurs. Femlei maintenait fermement qu'elle n'était pas responsable de tout le mal qui affligeait la cité. Je le cru et je le crois encore. Toutefois, il est vrai que sa façon d'être et d'agir sont étranges. Elle est morne et sans vie, dirait-on.

-Après avoir été esclave et subi la hargne de ma propre race, je serais également sombre et accablée à tout jamais… dit Eowyn.

-Non, rejetée ou pas, elle aurait toujours été aussi…mystérieuse. Je la sens différente. Esclave ou non, elle aurait toujours été à part des siens.

-Que voulez-vous dire, seigneur Aragorn?questionna la princesse.

-Je ne sais que penser…mais je suis certain d'une seule chose : le peuple est dans l'erreur. Elle n'est pas ce qu'il croit.

-Vous n'avez passé que très peu de temps auprès de cette jeune fille. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de ce que vous avancez? dit Théoden

-Une intuition. »

Le soleil brillait maintenant haut dans le ciel. Ounilam se dégagea de sous la cape de Legolas.

« Merci, le ciel est clair à présent, dit elle, toujours souriante.

-Votre situation ne l'est guère par contre..., dit l'elfe »

 Legolas espérait une explication. 

« Ces gens, ces espions ailés... Pourquoi vous veut- on autant de mal? »

Ounilam regarda au sol. Elle ne savait que répondre. Elle cessa de sourire et les nuages réapparurent dans le ciel. Legolas regretta ses paroles.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je suis indiscret… »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'elfe. Elle se pensait ingrate. Il était dévoué à sa promesse alors qu'il avait des soucis assurément plus importants en tête : comme se préoccuper de l'avenir entier de la Terre du Milieu.   

« Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner. Je vous dois déjà beaucoup… Ce serait la moindre des choses que j'éclaircisse les circonstances dans lesquelles je me trouve.

-Non. Je suis là pour veiller sur vous et non pour poser des questions. Je ne vous forcerai pas à vous justifier… »

Ounilam sourit de nouveau. Elle appréciait la discrétion de Legolas. Le soleil revint rayonner dans le ciel.

« Je vous suis reconnaissante de respecter mes réserves, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. »

Elle lui sourit davantage. Elle serra sa main en guise de reconnaissance. Au contact de sa paume, Legolas eut encore une fois une impression étrange. Tourmenté, il regarda les yeux d'Ounilam. Puis, il eut une seconde vision. Il ne vit plus le regard de la jeune fille, mais celui de Galadriel. Il entendit la voix de la Dame des Galadhrim dans son esprit.

« Gare au Mal, Prince de la Forêt Noire. Il trouvera la Porteuse de Lumière sous peu.

-Quoi? dit Legolas. »

Ounilam vit les yeux de Legolas regarder dans le vide. Elle était intriguée, car il semblait ailleurs, en transe. Celui-ci serra de plus bel sa main, inconsciemment. Galadriel parla de nouveau.

« Dès le premier instant où vous l'avez aperçue, vous saviez que vous protégiez plus qu'une simple paysanne. En elle se cache une arme puissante, capable de servir le Bien. Faites en sorte qu'elle ne tombe jamais entre de mauvaise main. » 

Ounilam trouvait l'étreinte de Legolas douloureuse. Elle retira sa main de la sienne, effrayée. Aussitôt, Galadriel disparut. L'elfe secoua la tête, étourdi.

« Qu'avez-vous? s'inquiéta Ounilam. Durant un moment, je vous ai cru possédé…

- Je… »

Legolas ne trouvait pas de mots pour expliquer. Les paroles de Galadriel résonnaient comme un écho dans sa conscience.

« Vous êtes pâle. Vous sentez-vous mal? Vous ai-je offensé en prenant votre main?

-Non. Je me suis égaré un instant dans mes pensées. Mille excuses, je vous ai effrayée...»

«_ Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les Crébains l'ont attaquée..., _pensa l'elfe_. _»__


	8. l'enlèvement

Aragorn arriva. Lorsqu'il constata que Ounilam allait toujours bien, il fut rassuré. La jeune fille s'inclina profondément devant le chevalier.

« Dame Ounilam, je suis heureux de constater que vous avez repris des forces. »

Il s'adressa à Legolas en langage elfique.

« Mon ami, cette femme a un triste passé.

- Je m'en doutais bien. »

Aragorn regarda Ounilam et le nain.

« Voyez là-bas. Nous pouvons apercevoir les vestiges de Helm au loin. Le voyage tire à sa fin. Gimli, je vous laisse Ounilam un instant. Je dois m'entretenir avec notre ami Elfe. »

 Ils parlèrent quelques mètres plus loin, toujours en langage elfique afin que personne ne comprenne.

« On m'a raconté qu'elle fut esclave des hommes sauvages. Elle a été rescapée par un villageois de la cité. Tous crurent qu'elle était au service du Mal parce qu'elle avait fréquenté ces créatures. C'est pour cette raison qu'on la méprise.

-Non. Impossible qu'elle soit une ennemie.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Elle n'est qu'une jeune femme victime d'un malheureux destin.

-Elle est plus que cela.

-Plait-il?

-La Reine des Elfes m'a transmis un message par lien télépathique.

-Galadriel?

-Oui. Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle l'a fait par l'entremise de cette jeune fille.

-Que vous a –t-elle révélé?

-Pour résumer, son message m'a fait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait humaine.

-Devons-nous la craindre?

-Non. Au contraire, elle pourrait nous être utile, mais j'ignore de quelle façon.

-Donc, j'avais raison de vouloir la protéger.

-Oui. Vous avez pressenti sa grande valeur. L'ennui, c'est que je crois qu'Ounilam ne se doute même pas de ce qu'elle représente.

-Vous, vous le savez?

-La Reine m'a dit qu'elle était une arme. Et plus encore, une porteuse de lumière.

-Que voulait-elle insinuer?

-Je l'ignore, mais nous ne devons pas prendre à la légère ses propos. Maintenant, nous savons au moins pour quelles raisons les espions de Saroumane l'ont assaillie.

-En effet, si vous pensez qu'elle pourrait nous venir en aide, nos ennemis feront tout pour nous dérober cette « Lumière ».

-Je crains qu'Ounilam soit en grave danger.

-Aviez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une porteuse de lumière auparavant?

-Non. Jamais. Aucunes légendes, histoires vécues ou prophéties que je connaisse ne font mention d'une « lumière» ou d'une « arme puissante ».

-Alors, comment Galadriel a-t-elle pu deviner qui était réellement Ounilam? Et pourquoi une Arme puissante résiderait en une petite paysanne? Et surtout, par qui ou quoi cette Arme a été inventé?

-Ce sont des questions auxquelles nous aurons des réponses sous peu. Je le sens... »

Soudainement, Hama, cavalier du Roi en tête du groupe, se fit attaquer par un éclaireur ennemi de l'autre côté d'une colline. L'orque chevauchait un Warg. La bête fut sans pitié et tua Hama grâce à ses énormes crocs. Gamling, second garde, cria et le Roi fut averti.

« Les Orques! Ils arrivent! hurla Gamling. »

Le garde s'attaqua au Warg en lui plantant son épée dans la poitrine. Le monstre s'affaissa. L'orque qui le conduisait tomba et un autre soldat l'abattit sans attendre. Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas se ruèrent vers le Roi.

« Que tout ceux qui portent une arme se rassemblent! ordonna Théoden à son peuple. Les autres, fuyez vers la forteresse! » 

Les habitants, prient de peur, se mirent à courir. Legolas grimpa sur son cheval et se dirigea en haut de la colline. De sa vue perçante, il vit une horde d'Orques et de Wargs qui courraient dans leur direction. 

Tous les hommes armés montèrent à cheval. Aragorn fit de même et prit les rênes d'un autre, le traînant avec lui. Il se rendit rapidement vers Ounilam.

« Prenez ce cheval et fuyez vite! Galopez jusqu'au gouffre, vous y serez en sûreté! »

Ounilam tremblait de peur.

« Dépêchez-vous ! »

Elle monta, mais hésita à quitter Aragorn.

« Allez! 

-Aragorn! Faites vite! Attaquons les avant qu'ils rattrapent les villageois! cria Théoden.

-Vous entendez le Roi? Ils arrivent! Partez! s'empressa de dire Aragorn.»

Il donna une sévère claque sur le flanc du cheval. Celui-ci hennit et partit au triple galop, rejoignant tous les autres paysans qui fuyaient. Legolas, du haut de la colline, observa Ounilam fuir. 

« J'espère qu'elle atteindra la forteresse saine et sauve. »

Les cris de guerre des orques retentirent. Legolas se concentra davantage sur la bataille. Il empoigna son arc et décocha une flèche vers les créatures. Tous les autres cavaliers le rejoignirent. Aragorn, Théoden, Gimli, Legolas ainsi que les autres guerriers se jetèrent sur les ennemis. Une bataille sanglante débuta.

Entendant les hurlements affreux des Orques, Ounilam arrêta brusquement son cheval et regarda de loin la bataille. Tous les villageois étaient devant, presque arrivés au gouffre. Mais Ounilam resta là, à regarder l'odieux spectacle. Elle était inquiète pour ceux qui s'étaient occupés d'elle si généreusement.

Les hommes, mêlés aux ennemis, ne purent se rendre compte que quelques uns des Orques avaient réussi à s'éloigner de la bataille et à franchir la colline. Legolas fut le seul à voir les orques se détacher du groupe. En voyant les cavaliers ennemis approcher, Ounilam fut terrifiée et fuit aussi rapidement que son cheval le put. Les orques, qui cherchaient d'abord à envahir la cité, virent la jeune fille et se ruèrent vers elle. Legolas remarqua au loin le cheval d'Ounilam qui allait bientôt être rattrapé par les Wargs. Horrifié, il détourna sa monture pour se lancer à la poursuite de ces quelques orques.

« Aragorn!! cria l'elfe. Aidez-moi! »

Le chevalier entendit son ami. La bataille achevait et les hommes allaient la remporter. Il laissa donc le Roi Théoden et ses soldats supprimer ce qui restait des créatures démoniaques. 

Nos deux combattants descendirent la colline, chevauchant à toute vitesse leur monture. Les orques étaient tout près de la jeune fille. Les Wargs grognaient et les gobelins criaient. Ounilam tourna la tête et vit leurs visages hideux, avides de chair et de sang. Elle essaya de les semer, mais sans résultat.

 Ils couraient à coté d'elle à présent.

 Impossible de les contourner; ils l'encerclaient.

« Tiens, tiens! On te connaît toi! lança l'un d'eux. »

Legolas, tout en galopant, tira des flèches en direction des Orques. Il atteignit quelques uns d'entre eux. Ces derniers tombèrent de leurs Wargs, mais cela n'empêcha pas les loups hargneux d'attaquer le cheval d'Ounilam. Celui-ci se cabra et la jeune fille fut projetée dans les airs. Dans sa chute, elle heurta un rocher. Elle perdit conscience et roula sur le sol.

Le Rôdeur avait rattrapé ce qui restait des orques. Dans sa course, il brandit son épée et massacra l'un d'entre eux. En un seul tire, Legolas envoya deux flèches et tua deux Wargs. Lui et Aragorn croyaient que les gobelins allaient continuer leur course vers le gouffre, mais leur attention était réellement rivée que sur Ounilam. Les derniers orques firent demi-tour et se rendirent là où elle était tombée. Legolas et Aragorn les suivirent. Il ne restait que trois orques et un Warg. Deux des gobelins se dirigèrent vers le corps inerte d'Ounilam. L'autre, toujours sur sa monture, retenait les cavaliers. Aragorn se jeta hors de son destrier, sauta sur le dos du Warg et se battit contre le gobelin.

« Occupez-vous des deux autres! cria Aragorn tandis qu'il essayait de maîtriser l'ennemi. »

Legolas débarqua de son cheval et, prit de rage, tira sur les deux gobelins. Il atteignit l'épaule de l'un d'eux. En un cri strident, l'orque enleva la flèche de sa chair. L'autre prit Ounilam au bout de ses bras. Il la plaça devant eux. Legolas ne pouvait plus tirer sans éviter la jeune fille.

« Monstres! cria Legolas. Vous n'êtes que des lâches! Laissez cette fille et battez vous!»

Aragorn vint à bout de l'orque; il lui trancha la gorge. Le Warg sur qui il était se secoua violemment. L'homme tomba au sol, mais il se releva aussitôt. La bête fuit et Aragorn coura vers son compagnon. Il aperçut la jeune fille entre les griffes des Orques.

« Ounilam! »

Aragorn se rua vers les ennemis, mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand l'un d'eux pointa un poignard sous la gorge de la fille.

« Un pas de plus et je fais couler son sang! dit l'Orque d'une voix menaçante. »

Legolas frémit. Son coeur était emplit de haine et Aragorn était pris au dépourvu. Ils ne savaient que faire. Se pouvait-il que les orques étaient conscients de l'identité cachée d'Ounilam? Sûrement que oui, sinon ils l'auraient tuée sans hésiter et se seraient dirigés vers le gouffre de Helm pour attaquer. Legolas visait toujours les créatures, prêt à décocher à la moindre occasion.

« Laissez tomber vos armes, dit l'autre gobelin.

-Il faudra nous tuer d'abord, répondit Aragorn.

-Non, avant nous vous laisserons le plaisir de regarder cette petite mourir au bout de son sang! dit l'orque sur un ton sarcastique.

-Faites ce qu'il vous dit! enchaîna l'autre en appuyant plus fermement son poignard sous la gorge d'Ounilam. »

Forcés d'obéir, ils jetèrent leurs armes au sol; ils ne pouvaient prendre de risques. Un orque siffla. Le Warg qui s'était esquivé fut interpellé. Il réapparut et les orques le montèrent, toujours en tenant Ounilam avec eux. Ils ordonnèrent au Warg de courir. Tous les trois s'enfuirent, emportant la jeune femme inconsciente.

« Où allez-vous? cria Legolas, désespéré. »

Il n'eut pour réponse que des rires cruels. L'elfe courut vers son cheval.

« Il faut les rattraper! »

Aragorn le retena.

« Non, Legolas!

-Mais qui sait ce qu'ils lui feront subir!? On ne peut l'abandonner...

-Le Warg est beaucoup plus rapide et agile que nos chevaux. C'est inutile de les poursuivre, nous ne pourrons les rattraper. Et même si nous tentions quoi que ce soit maintenant, il la supprimeront.»

Legolas regardait les Orques s'éloigner et disparaître de l'horizon. Il était désemparé. Aragorn posa sa main sur son épaule.

« N'ayez aucuns soucis, mon ami. Je crois savoir où ils vont. Ils se dirigent vers la tour d'Orthanc en Isengard pour livrer Ounilam au magicien Blanc.

-Ils savent qui elle est, croyez-vous?

-Oui, ils en savent beaucoup plus que nous même. Les Crébains les ont prévenus de sa présence, j'en suis sûr. Les Orques voulaient faire d'une pierre deux coups : attaquer les Rohirims et s'emparer d'Ounilam. »

Aragorn monta sur son cheval.

« Venez. Il nous faut du renfort. Allons rejoindre les autres. Nous aurons besoin d'eux pour la récupérer. »

Legolas observa l'horizon, mis sa main sur son coeur et prononça une prière dans sa langue.

« Puisses-tu rester en vie, Porteuse de Lumière... »


	9. Colère

Legolas enfourcha sa monture. Aragorn et lui galopèrent jusqu'à la colline. La bataille sanglante contre les Orques et les Wargs était terminée. Ils constatèrent que tous leurs ennemis avaient été abattus, mais non sans pertes. Plusieurs corps d'hommes gisaient au sol. 

Gimli vint à leur rencontre.

« Vous auriez dû voir cela! Ils tremblaient devant ma hache! Mais...Où étiez-vous passé? »

Legolas baissa tristement la tête.

« Les orques s'en sont prit à la jeune fille, répondit Aragorn. »

Le nain fut chagriné. 

Le Roi arriva et il se demandait bien pourquoi deux de ses principaux alliés avaient fuit la bataille.

« Nous aurions sûrement perdu moins d'hommes si vous étiez restés à nos côtés, dit-il, déçu de leur attitude.

-Mais, mon Roi, des orques avaient réussi à franchir la colline...dit le Rôdeur.

-Comment? Ils n'ont pas atteint le gouffre de Helm tout de même?

-C'était leur intention, mais ils ont aperçu Ounilam et l'ont capturée. Puis, ils ont fuit.

-Espèrent-ils que nous allions la récupérer?

-Ils nous attendront, sans doute.

-Eh bien, ils seront déçus... Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. »

Aragorn fut surpris par sa réaction. Il voulut répliquer, mais le Roi se tourna vers ses hommes.

« Emmenez les blessés. Laissez les autres. Nous partons vers la forteresse. Ceci n'était qu'un très léger aperçu de l'armée de Sauron. Ils vont encore attaquer et seront mille fois plus nombreux. Il faut être prêt à les affronter, ordonna Théoden.

-Votre majesté, n'allez-vous rien intenter pour sauver cette jeune fille? demanda Legolas, désespéré.

-Non. Je ne peux rien faire pour elle.

-On ne peut l'abandonner à eux! cria Legolas.

-La survit de mon peuple en entier est plus importante qu'une seule petite paysanne! Vous êtes aveuglés par vos sentiments et votre compassion, jeunes guerriers.

-C'est une terrible erreur de la laisser à ses créatures, croyez-moi!

-Pourquoi risquerais-je la vie de mes hommes pour elle? Jusqu'ici elle a toujours bénéficié de ma protection, soit, mais jamais au prix de ce qu'il me reste comme armée!

-Il faut envoyer des hommes à sa recherche. Elle peut jouer un rôle déterminant pour l'avenir de tout le Rohan...

-Et sur quoi vous vous basez pour prétendre une telle chose?

-Une vision que j'ai eue...

-Vous croyez réellement que je vais me fier à une hallucination?

-Ce n'était pas qu'une hallucination!

-Roi Théoden, si vous ne nous croyez pas, faites le par simple pitié pour une paysanne ou encore pour honorer une dernière fois la mémoire de votre fidèle serviteur Femlei, s'interposa Aragorn.

-Je regrette.

-N'avez-vous donc pas de coeur? lança l'elfe » 

Le Roi se mit en colère.

« Ne venez surtout pas me dire que je n'ai pas de coeur! J'ai également perdu beaucoup des miens. Croyez-vous que je n'en souffre pas? Regardez autour de vous : tous ces gens courageux ont été tués au nom de notre patrie. Pensez-vous que cela ne m'affecte pas? Jugez-vous que je suis indifférent aux souffrances de mon peuple, de ma famille? »

Legolas se tut.

« Pardon, mon seigneur. Vous avez raison, dit Aragorn.

-Ne me dictez pas où je dois mettre mes priorités. J'ai des choix difficiles à faire, mais ceux-ci s'imposent. Alors, j'ai décidé d'emmener mes hommes et nous allons nous préparer à cette guerre, voilà. »

Le Roi partit au galop et ses gardes le suivirent.

« Legolas, nous ne pouvons en vouloir au Roi. Nous n'avons aucune preuve sur la véritable identité d'Ounilam. Nous nous fions qu'à notre propre foi en Galadriel et ce n'est pas suffisant pour eux. » 

Gimli s'approcha.

« Mes amis, ne vous apitoyez pas. Gardez la tête haute. Allons à la cité, nous devons également nous préparer à cette guerre.

-Vous ne savez pas qui elle est, maître Nain, dit Aragorn.

-Galadriel m'avait prévenu. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe entre mauvaise main. C'en est fini à présent... Je sens que même la plus redoutable armée d'hommes ne viendrait pas à bout de nos ennemis, car ces derniers ont l'Arme avec eux... C'est peine perdu.

-Legolas, ne vous découragez pas...

-L'Arme? À quelle arme faites-vous allusion?

-Ce serait long à vous expliquer, Gimli, répondit Aragorn. Partez vers la cité et dites au Roi que la guerre débutera sans l'Elfe et le Rôdeur. »

Legolas était surpris.

« Qu'avez-vous dit?

-Nous allons récupérer Ounilam, Legolas.

-Comment? seuls? demanda Gimli.

-Nous n'avons guère le choix. Il n'y a que nous qui sommes vraiment conscients de sa valeur. Dépêchons-nous. »

Aragorn se prit quelques armes qui avaient été laissées par les orques et les hommes. Il monta sur son destrier. Legolas fit de même.

« Je vous accompagne, dit Gimli.

-Non, quelqu'un doit prévenir le Roi de notre absence et il serait préférable que vous restiez à leur côtés. Ils auront besoin de toute l'aide possible pour affronter l'armée de Sauron. »

Gimli accepta à contre coeur de demeurer parmi les Rohirims. Il dit adieu à ses compagnons et ils se séparèrent.


	10. Tentative et torture

 Legolas et Aragorn prirent la vieille route du Sud pour se rendre jusqu'en Isengard.

Ils galopaient grand train tout en se posant des questions. 

« Les forces du Mal connaissent la puissance que Ounilam possède en elle, mais pourquoi nous, défendeurs du Bien, ignorons tout de cette Porteuse de Lumière? demanda Aragorn.

-Ces forces sont tellement sournoises qu'elles ont probablement gardé le secret de cette Arme afin que les serveurs du Bien ne la trouvent pas avant elles. C'est pour cela que nous ne connaissions rien sur la réelle identité d'Ounilam.

-Comment la Dame des Galadhrim aurait pu connaître son existence alors? Elle n'est pas au service du Mal...

-Peut-être grâce à Nenya. Cet anneau lui été offert par Sauron. Il est fort probable que certains de ses attraits permettent à Galadriel d'être en lien avec celui qui l'a fabriqué. C'est ainsi qu'elle aurait put découvrir l'existence cachée d'une puissance convoitée par Sauron.

-Si Galadriel a raison sur la véritable nature d'Ounilam, ce sera notre chance de pouvoir vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres ou, du moins, son armée.

-Oui, mais nous disposons de peu de temps. L'armée dirigée par Saroumane est déjà en route vers les terres du Rohan, j'en suis certain.

-Tant mieux. Cela diminue considérablement le nombre de gardes qui protègent la tour d'Orthanc. Nous aurons plus de chances de réussir.

-Mais si l'armée vainc les Rohirims?

-Leurs défenses tiendront jusqu'à ce que nous délivrions Ounilam... »

Alors que les Orques approchaient Isengard, Ounilam reprit conscience. Les créatures l'avaient attachée et bâillonnée. Ils la maintenaient serrée contre la selle du Warg. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit est un des Orques bavant de faim et de soif.

« Ah! Regarde qui se réveille!

-C'est Saroumane qui sera ravit. Avec elle, la victoire est à nous! 

-Il ne nous en voudra pas si nous lui mangeons un bras ou une jambe. Je suis affamé! »

Ounilam s'agita, essayant de tomber de la selle, mais l'orque affamé la saisit par l'avant-bras. Il posa ses crocs autour de son poignet et mordit. On entendit des cris étouffés de la jeune fille. Quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent de son bras. L'autre Orque le frappa.

« Arrête, triple idiot! Si elle est mal en point, le magicien nous fera pendre!

-Grrr! Allons-nous arriver bientôt?! Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps! Elle est trop appétissante! dit-il en léchant ses lèvres imbibées de sang.

-Regarde, on voit la tour! On y est! »

Ils franchirent les cavernes ténébreuses d'où les orques avaient construits les armes et armures des guerriers. Ils entrèrent dans la Tour d'Orthanc et demandèrent à voir le grand Saroumane. Celui-ci, aussi posé que mesquin, se présenta. À sa vue, les orques jetèrent Ounilam à ses pieds. Elle était toujours attachée et bâillonnée; elle ne pouvait se défendre.

« Que m'apportez-vous là?

-Regardez-la mon Seigneur, c'est la Porteuse. »

Saroumane se pencha et de sa main il leva le menton d'Ounilam pour l'observer de plus près. Il regarda ses yeux effrayés et un sourire diabolique apparu sur le visage du magicien.

« Aah! Voilà une surprise de taille! »

***

La chevauchée de nos deux guerriers continua en silence. La nuit tombait alors qu'ils atteignaient les terres maudites d'Isengard. La forêt de Fangorn était tout prêt et ils y trouvèrent refuge un moment afin de préparer une stratégie d'attaque. Ils se cachèrent derrière les buissons étanches à l'orée de la forêt et ils réfléchirent.

L'elfe était particulièrement songeur.

''Vous êtes aveuglés par vos sentiments et votre compassion, jeunes guerriers.''

Ces mots hantaient Legolas.

_« Et si le Roi avait raison?_pensa l'elfe._ D'où provient réellement notre détermination à délivrer cette jeune fille? Vient-elle simplement de la confiance que nous portons envers les paroles de la Reine des Elfes? J'ai la certitude que non... Nos sentiments y sont aussi pour quelque chose. Mais quel sentiment nous motive à poursuivre Ounilam? La pitié? La compassion? ... ou ... l'amo... _

-Legolas, vous semblez bien pensif, dit le Rôdeur. Qu'avez-vous? »

L'elfe fut interrompu dans ses songes.

« Je...Eh bien... Je m'en veux d'avoir laissé Ounilam seule. Si j'étais resté près d'elle comme vous me l'aviez demandé, les orques ne l'auraient pas capturée.

-Ne portez pas le fardeau de sa disparition sur vos épaules. Vous n'êtes pas responsable.

-Oh si... Elle représente peut-être notre unique espoir de vaincre le Mal et je l'ai laissé s'échapper.

-Vous vous trompez. Il y a toujours le porteur de l'Anneau en qui nous pouvons faire confiance. Il parviendra à détruire l'anneau maléfique et Sauron disparaîtra. 

-Avant qu'il y arrive, les envoyés du Mordor auront eu le temps de faire énormément de ravages.

-Non. Nous allons libérer Ounilam avant cela.

-Je l'espère, mais...Comment va-t-on s'y prendre? On ne peut traverser les cavernes sans se faire remarquer.

-Nous allons devoir tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Nous ne sommes que deux Aragorn...

-Sous-estimeriez -vous nos capacités? dit l'homme d'un air moqueur. »

***

Saroumane traîna Ounilam jusque dans une cave souterraine creusée sous la tour. Avec son bâton maléfique, il figea la jeune femme sur un mur de terre. Il prononça une incantation et soudainement, des racines percèrent le mur. Elles se transformèrent en lianes épineuses gigantesques. Elles entourèrent tous les membres d'Ounilam. Elles la serrèrent, lui tranchant la peau par les épines. La jeune femme poussa un long cri de souffrance. Legolas perçu ce cri qui avait traversé les murs de la tour.

« NON!! 

-Quoi? Qu'y a-t-il?

-Elle souffre! On la torture, j'entends ses cris de désespoir! Il faut attaquer sans tarder sinon il sera trop tard! »

Aragorn et Legolas n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de foncer. Ils enfourchèrent leur monture et galopèrent jusqu'à la Tour sans s'arrêter.

***

Saroumane se concentrait sur sa propre magie pour extraire d'Ounilam la puissance qu'il cherchait. 

« Soumets-toi, Porteuse. Soumets-toi à ma volonté. Relâche le pouvoir que tu détiens! »

Ounilam était un véritable pantin, complètement immobilisée dans les airs par les lianes. Elle gémissait, mais ne luttait pas. Sa conscience se questionnait. Elle ignorait totalement ce que le magicien voulait d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre, mais elle le sentait pénétrer son corps et son esprit. Elle sentait les ténèbres l'envahir totalement pour scruter, épier, voler elle ne savait quoi. Saroumane utilisait toute sa magie et sa puissance pour lui arracher ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, elle ne se battait pas contre lui. C'était bien malgré elle si le magicien avait de la difficulté à obtenir ce qu'il convoitait. Bientôt, Saroumane vit, à travers les vêtements de la jeune fille, une lumière briller légèrement au centre de son coeur. C'était cette lumière qu'il désirait. Il pointa son bâton directement sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Le bâton tremblait; Saroumane tentait d'aspirer cette lumière par son arme magique.

 Puis, la couleur des yeux d'Ounilam devint totalement blanche et lumineuse. L'intérieure de sa bouche entrouverte scintillait également. Ses blessures ainsi que son sang se transformèrent en une couleur blanchâtre. Tout l'intérieur de son corps était devenu d'une étrange blancheur étincelante. Ounilam ne sentait plus de douleurs. Elle n'entendait plus et ne voyait plus. Elle était dans le néant, et son enveloppe charnelle était abandonnée à Saroumane. 

***

Les Orques furent surpris par la soudaine attaque des deux cavaliers. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de s'armer pour riposter. Legolas tirait sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Aragorn et lui étaient animés par la rage et le désespoir. Ils réussirent à franchir les terres protégées par les gardes. Arrivés au pied de la Tour, ils descendirent de leur cheval et escaladèrent les marches. Des orques avaient barricadé l'entrée et tiraient des flèches empoisonnées dans leur direction. Aragorn se protégea grâce à un bouclier qu'il avait ramassé sur le champ de bataille près du Gouffre de Helm. Legolas, lui, se jeta derrière un pilier de marbre. D'autres orques arrivèrent par derrière et montèrent les marches de la Tour. Aragorn et Legolas étaient encerclés. Ils ne les savaient pas si nombreux à être encore en Isengard et ils ne savaient que faire. Leur tentative d'invasion allait échouer.

« Nous sommes perdus, dit Aragorn. »


	11. Révélations

C'est alors qu'un lourd grondement se fit entendre en direction de Fangorn. Les orques s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers la sombre forêt. Nos deux compagnons furent surpris par le bruit qui ressemblait à des craquements de branches. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil au loin. Aragorn vit des ombres gigantesques se déplacer dans leur direction. Legolas reconnut les étranges créatures.

« Des Ents! »

Des dizaines d'hommes-arbres sortaient de la forêt et marchaient vers Isengard. Ils semblaient vouloir attaquer. Legolas aperçut Merry et Pippin sur le dos de l'un d'eux. 

« Les Hobbits! »

Merry vit l'Elfe et le Rôdeur dans les escaliers.

« C'est Aragorn et Legolas! Que font-ils ici?

-Hey, Aragorn! cria Pippin en lui faisant signe de la main. Nous arrivons à votre rescousse!

-Silvebarbe, nos compagnons sont encerclés. Il faut les aider! »

Silvebarbe se dirigea vers les grandes marches et écrasa tout être sur son chemin. Il ne restait plus que les orques qui bloquaient l'entrée.

Aragorn était soulagé.

« Nous ne sommes plus seuls. Les Ents veulent leur vengeance. Ils se battront avec nous.»

Silvebarbe se pencha pour que les Hobbits soient à la hauteur de leurs compagnons.

« Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis heureux de vous voir! s'exclama Pippin.

-Et nous donc! répondit Legolas.

-Ce sont des amis de Gandalf? demanda Silvebarbe.

-Oui. Ils sont de notre côté, dit Merry.

-Nous vous croyions avec les Hommes. Que faites-vous en Isengard? questionna Pippin.

-Saroumane tient prisonnière une personne très importante. Nous sommes venus la libérer, dit Aragorn.

-Et vous, que faites-vous ici avec les Ents? demanda  Legolas.

-En constatant les nombreux arbres dévastés par Saroumane, nous les avons convaincu de se battre pour la paix de la Terre du Milieu. »

On entendit des cris stridents. D'autres orques étaient sortis des cavernes. Ils s'étaient rassemblés pour se battre contre les Ents.

« Nous n'avons plus le temps de bavarder, dit Silvebarbe. Il faut les massacrer!

-Retenez -les. Nous nous occupons de Saroumane, dit Aragorn aux hobbits.

-Très bien! Ils vont mordre la poussière! cria Merry.»

Silvebarbe se releva et rejoignit la bataille en compagnie des Hobbits. Aragorn et Legolas se jetèrent sur les Orques qui bloquaient l'entrée et ils les abattirent.

 Ils défoncèrent la porte; Orthanc était vide.

« Trouvez Ounilam. Je me charge d'empêcher que d'autres ennemis pénètrent la Tour, dit Aragorn. »

Legolas se pressa de chercher dans les couloirs. Il entendit des bruits qui le menèrent à l'entrée de la cave où se trouvait Saroumane.

Le magicien était au bout de ses forces. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever du corps d'Ounilam la lumière qui emplissait son coeur. Il s'arrêta net et reprit son souffle. Aussitôt, les yeux d'Ounilam revinrent à la normal, ainsi que tout son corps. La lumière qui brillait dans sa poitrine disparut. Toujours maintenue par les lianes, la jeune fille oscillait entre la mort et la vie. Saroumane avait réussi à aspirer toute son énergie vitale, exceptée cette lumière qu'il voulait si ardemment. Il tomba à genou, complètement désemparé. Il ne savait comment contrôler la force qui habitait la jeune fille. Si le plus grand sorcier de la Terre du Milieu n'en était pas capable, qui pouvait y arriver? 

 Saroumane essaya de réfléchir, mais il entendit du vacarme provenant de l'extérieur de la tour. Il laissa Ounilam à la cave et alla voir ce qui se passait. Legolas perçut quelqu'un monter de la cave. Il se cacha derrière une colonne de pierre. Saroumane passa près de lui sans le voir. Quand il fut certain que le sorcier n'était plus dans les parages, l'elfe se dirigea furtivement vers la cave. Il pointa son arme devant lui tout en descendant. Il était prêt à tirer au moindre doute. Puis, il aperçut dans le noir une silhouette noué fermement par des dizaines d'énormes racines qui sortaient de partout des murs. Il s'approcha davantage et reconnut le corps suspendu de la jeune fille. Il baissa son arc, horrifié.

« Ounilam... Non... »

Il craignait qu'il soit trop tard. Il releva son arc et tira sur les lianes. Il réussit à en couper quelques unes. Il prit ses deux poignards et acheva d'hacher les plus grosses racines qui retenaient la fille. Il trancha une dernière liane et Ounilam tomba. Legolas l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Il s'agenouilla et la déposa délicatement par terre. Elle avait été gravement blessée par les épines tranchantes, sans compter toutes les plaies qu'elle avait déjà.

« Ounilam, revenez à vous!... Ounilam, vous m'entendez? »

Elle ne bougeait pas. Legolas était éploré. Il la prit et la serra contre lui. Ses bras enveloppaient son corps inerte couvert de sang. Les mains et les vêtements de l'elfe devinrent rouges.

« Je vous en prie.... Restez en vie...murmura-t-il dans sa langue. » 

Legolas l'étreignait, essayant de lui transmettre sa propre énergie vitale. Il attendit quelques instants, puis il perdit tout espoir de la maintenir en vie. Il ferma les yeux, profondément affligé. La grande tristesse qui l'envahissait lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle. Son chagrin n'était pas seulement dû à la perte de l'Arme qui aurait été utile pour combattre le Mal. Il avait de véritables sentiments pour cette petite paysanne. Il ignorait comment, en une seule journée, il avait put développer un tel attachement envers elle. Néanmoins, la peine qui le tenaillait était bien présente dans son coeur; il ne pouvait la contenir comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire en des circonstances aussi tragiques.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, Legolas versa une larme. Celle-ci roula sur sa joue pour tomber sur les yeux clos de sa protégée. À ce moment, les paupières de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent lentement. Legolas ne se rendit compte de rien. Il la serrait toujours contre lui. Les doigts d'Ounilam bougèrent et se refermèrent en poing. Elle se remit à respirer normalement. L'elfe sentit son souffle léger dans son cou. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et il entendit une voix faible chuchoter à son oreille.

« Que suis-je... »

Legolas la prit par les épaules et la regarda; il ne pouvait y croire.

« Ounilam! Vous êtes toujours vivante...»

L'elfe était ému. La fille était incapable de bouger, mais elle le regarda gravement.

« Que suis-je? continua-t-elle sur un ton faible et inquiet.

-Ounilam... »

Legolas ne savait comment lui expliquer.

« Que suis-je?...Dites le moi... Je vous en conjure... Vous savez quelque chose, j'en suis certaine...

-...Vous êtes... »

La voix de l'elfe tremblait.

«Vous représentez notre unique chance de vaincre nos ennemis.»

Ounilam ne comprenait pas.

« En vous se cache une lumière, une arme puissante. Une arme destinée à servir le Bien. Saroumane désire la prendre, voilà pourquoi il vous a fait tant souffrir.

-Mais... Comment je pourrais porter une arme en moi? C'est impossible.

-Nous ne savons pas de quelle manière, mais nous savons qu'elle est bien là, en vous. » 

Ounilam avait du mal à croire que son corps contenait une Arme quelconque, mais cette révélation expliquait bien des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas avant. Elle sentit que ses deux protecteurs n'étaient pas simplement venus pour la sauver. Elle crut que leur attention n'étaient que prétexte pour s'approprier cette lumière en elle. Elle se sentit trompée. 

Legolas la leva et la transporta dans ses bras.

« Il faut sortir d'ici.»

La fille s'agita.

« Non. Laissez-moi.

-Hors de question.

-Je refuse de partir. Je préfère mourir ici que vous accompagner.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire une telle chose?

-Depuis le début, votre soutien et votre bonté n'étaient que chimères. Vous n'aviez qu'une seule idée en tête : vous emparer de cette chose en moi, tout comme le sorcier Blanc. Alors, j'aime mieux subir les supplices du magicien que d'accompagner des êtres aussi hypocrites que vous...

-Non, vous avez tort! »

Ounilam le força à la poser au sol. Elle tenta de se tenir debout, mais ses blessures étaient trop intolérables. Elle vacilla, mais Legolas l'empêcha de tomber. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 « Ounilam, jamais je n'aurais osé abuser de votre confiance. On vous a trop souvent duper... Rappelez-vous lorsque vous avez pris ma main sur le chemin menant vers Helm. Vous m'aviez cru possédé, mais c'était la Reine des Elfes qui me mettait en garde. C'est elle qui nous a apprit ce que vous cachiez. Avant cela, nous ignorions tout de vous, croyez-moi. Et même si nous avions été au courant, jamais nous vous aurions approcher dans le simple but de vous dérober cette lumière.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici, si ce n'est pas pour tenter d'utiliser cette arme?

-Nous sommes là pour vous arracher aux prises de ce Magicien, car vous avez un destin à accomplir, certes, mais aussi parce qu'une jeune fille ne mérite pas de terminer ses jours si cruellement possédée par le Mal.

-...Un destin dîtes-vous?

-Oui, notre sort est entre vos mains. Vous avez un combat à mener.

-...À quoi bon...

-Vous avez été choisie Ounilam. Vous devez faire quelque chose. Vous êtes notre seul espoir.

-Pour qui ou pour quoi le ferais-je?

-Pour la Terre du Milieu. Au nom du Bien.

-Le Bien? Quel Bien? Où est-il? Vous pouvez me le dire? Moi je ne vois de Bien nulle part. Je n'ai jamais connu ce que c'est. Je n'ai jamais pu savoir ce que cela représente! Je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment d'être entourée par ce qui est Bien!! Alors pourquoi me battrais-je pour quelque chose que je ne connais pas?»

Legolas prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vous n'aviez aucune notion de ce qu'est le Bien, mais....Regardez-moi. Arrivez-vous à lire ce qui se trouve à travers ce regard? Pouvez-vous deviner ce qui s'y cache?... »

Il la laissa scruter ses yeux, miroirs de son âme. Ounilam perçut bel et bien quelque chose au fin fond de l'elfe, mais elle hésitait à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle arrivait à voir dans ces yeux. En remarquant le visage surpris de la jeune fille, Legolas comprit qu'elle avait deviné.

« Oui, Ounilam. N'ayez pas de doutes, les regards ne peuvent mentir...Ce que vous voyez...Le sentiment que vous percevez dans ces yeux... Voilà ce qu'est le Bien... Désormais, vous savez que cela existe, que cela vous entoure ...»

Legolas n'arrivait pas à qualifier ouvertement ce qu'il définissait comme étant le Bien. C'était encore trop nouveau pour lui, mais Ounilam n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique davantage. Elle fut profondément troublée par cet aveu et demeura silencieuse.

« Le temps presse. Nous allons vous emmener loin d'ici. »

Il transporta la fille jusqu'à la sortie. Aragorn était toujours là; il se battait avec des orques qui voulait pénétrer la tour. Il les tua et se dirigea vers Legolas. Il vit Ounilam a demi-consciente et ensanglantée. Il était à la fois enragé et déchiré de n'être arrivé plus tôt.

« Il vous a martyrisé... dit tristement Aragorn.

-Il n'a pas réussi à extraire l'Arme. C'est ce qui compte.

-Sortons d'ici. »

Aragorn prit Ounilam à son tour.

« Couvrez-nous. Je me charge de rejoindre les Hobbits. »

Legolas prit son arc. Aragorn sortit à la course et dévala les escaliers. L'elfe abattit quiconque voulait attaquer Aragorn et il le suivit de loin.

Les hobbits lançait des pierres aux orques tout en demeurant accrochés à Silvebarbe. Les Ents avaient l'avantage; les ennemis, malgré leur grand nombre, n'étaient pas de taille. Merry remarqua Aragorn courir, transportant quelque chose dans ses bras et essayant d'éviter les ennemis.

« Silvebarbe! Notre ami a besoin d'aide! »

L'arbre marcha jusqu'à lui et le protégea de l'assaut des Orques. Legolas les rejoignit.

Saroumane, quant à lui, était monté en haut de la tour et ne pouvait qu'observer le massacre de ses Orques. Il était impuissant, car il avait dépensé énormément d'énergie pour retirer la lumière d'Ounilam. 

Des Ents s'étaient dirigés vers le grand barrage qui contrôlait la rivière. Ils détruisirent les pierres qui retenaient les eaux. Le barrage céda et la rivière déferla en cascade, emportant tout sur son passage.

Legolas remarqua l'énorme vague qui se dirigeait rapidement vers eux.

« Nous allons être emporter! cria- t-il.

-Non, montez sur moi, proposa Silvebarbe.»

Aragorn se jucha sur une branche tout en maintenant Ounilam contre lui. Legolas sauta sur le dos de Silvebarbe juste à temps. Puis, la rivière inonda Isengard et noya tous les ennemis. Elle emplit les cavernes et détruisit tout ce que Saroumane avait construit. Les Ents avaient remporté la victoire. Ils avaient enfin vengé tous leur semblables qui avaient été massacrés par le sorcier et ses disciples.

« Nous avons réussi! s'exclama Pippin.

-Je crains qu'il nous reste encore une bataille à remporter, dit Legolas.

-Merry, Pippin, il faut que nous nous rendions jusqu'au Rohan. Votre ami peut-il nous y conduire?demanda Aragorn.

-Silvebarbe, accordez-nous un dernier service, dit Merry. »

L'Ent hésitait.

« Il en va de la survie de toute une cité! dit Legolas. »

« Bien, répondit Silvebarbe, mais c'est bien parce que vous êtes des amis de Gandalf.

-Saroumane ne tardera pas à réagir. Fuyons! Nous devons atteindre le Gouffre de Helm avant le lever du soleil, dit Aragorn. »

Silvebarbe courra à travers les flots et gagna la forêt de Fangorn. Nos compagnons se tenaient fermement à l'arbre. Aragorn observait sa protégée durant le trajet. Elle était faible.

« Accrochez-vous, Ounilam, murmura Aragorn.

-Qui est cette jeune femme? Pourquoi Saroumane la tenait-elle en otage?demanda Pippin.

-Elle détient une arme en elle.

-Une arme? questionna Merry.

-Oui, Saroumane a tenté de se servir de cette arme, mais il a échoué.

-Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle à présent?

-Si elle tient bon, elle pourra nous aider à vaincre la grande armée de Sauron.»

Silvebarbe traversait la forêt rapidement.

« Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à une grotte à la lisière de la forêt, près des montagnes. De là, vous continuerez seuls.

-Mène- t- elle au cavernes situées sous la Forteresse de Helm? demanda Aragorn.

-Je crois que oui.

-L'armée de Saroumane est sans doute déjà sur place. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, dit Legolas.»

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Silvebarbe déposa les semi-hommes, l'elfe et Aragorn au sol.

« Merci mon ami, dit Pippin.

-Nous vous devons une nouvelle terre en l'honneur de tous vos semblables qui ont périt, dit Legolas.

-Contentez-vous d'abattre le reste des orques du magicien et j'en serai très satisfait.

-Comptez sur nous, dit Aragorn.

-Adieu Silvebarbe, dit Merry. »

L'Ent repartit retrouver les siens, dans la forêt.

« Dépêchons-nous, dit Legolas. »

Ils coururent dans la caverne et ils aboutirent là où tous les Rohirims s'étaient réfugiés. Toutes les femmes et les plus jeunes enfants s'y trouvaient. On les avait cachés là, car c'était le seul endroit sûr pour les protéger des guerriers ennemis. 

Les Rohirims furent surpris de voir apparaître des gens du fond des cavernes. Ils crurent d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'ennemis, mais Eowyn était dans la foule et elle reconnut le Rôdeur.

« Aragorn! Je vous croyais morts! »

Les gens furent rassurés de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas des ennemis. Ils ne reconnurent même pas Ounilam tant elle était mal en point. Eowyn alla à la rencontre d'Aragorn. Celui-ci déposa la fille contre un rocher.

« Nous sommes parvenus à délivrer Ounilam.

-Pourquoi avoir risqué votre vie ainsi?

-Elle peut empêcher le massacre du peuple de votre oncle. »

Eowyn regarda le corps meurtrie d'Ounilam.

« Comment peut -elle arriver à empêcher tout un peuple de périr?

-Nous ignorons de quelle manière, mais elle en a le pouvoir...

-J'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard avant que vous trouviez un moyen d'empêcher quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi? La guerre a commencé?

-Oui. Tous les hommes sont là-haut. Mêmes des enfants et des vieillards y sont.

-Comment? Déjà?

-Des elfes également.

-Des elfes? demanda Legolas.

-Oui, des envoyés d'Elrond venus honorer l'Alliance faite autrefois par les Hommes et les Elfes. »

Legolas s'agenouilla près d'Ounilam. La jeune fille leva péniblement le bras et de sa paume, caressa la joue de l'elfe.

« Je vous demande pardon...

-Pourquoi donc?

-Pour avoir douté de vos intentions sincères. Je me suis injustement mise en colère contre vous... Et je vous demande aussi pardon pour ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez de moi. »

Legolas prit délicatement cette main qui lui caressait la joue. Il la serra.

« Vous serez à la hauteur...Vous le devez...

-Legolas... Vous surestimez mes forces. Je ne peux vous aider...

-Si, vous le pouvez. Nous nous en remettons qu'à vous. 

-Je ne sais pas comment utiliser cette Arme logée en moi...

-Il faut chercher en vous. Vous devez vous concentrer!

-Je n'en suis pas capable! dit-elle, désespérée. »

Un grand tremblement de terre survint brusquement. Cela provenait d'en haut.

« Legolas, ils ont besoin de nous. Nous devons rejoindre les autres, dit Aragorn. »

Le Rôdeur prit la fille par les épaules et la regarda gravement.

« Ounilam, nous avons confiance en vous. Vous pouvez y arriver. Nous vous laissons avec Eowyn et les Hobbits et nous allons nous joindre à la guerre. Je vous promets de résister jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez le moyen d'extraire de vous cette lumière. »

Puis, il la quitta et fit signe à Legolas de le suivre. Ils partirent vers la forteresse. Les Hobbits restèrent près d'Ounilam et chuchotèrent entre eux.

« Je me demande ce que Aragorn voulait dire par « lumière ».

-Je ne sais pas Pippin, mais si Aragorn dit qu'elle peut nous aider, il faut le croire. »

Eowyn alla chercher un mouchoir imbibé d'eau et elle épongea les blessures d'Ounilam.

« Pauvre petite. Je n'ose imaginer toutes les souffrances auxquelles vous vous êtes mesurée. »

Elle observa ses yeux profonds, emplis de frayeur et de douleurs.

« Comment le peuple de mon oncle peut-il craindre une jeune fille si vulnérable? »

La fille avait la vue embrouillée. Elle arrivait à peine à distinguer la silhouette qui s'adressait à elle. 

Ounilam n'entendait plus rien. 

Elle se sentait agoniser. 

Ses dernières forces la quittaient. 

Elle était persuadée que c'en était fini pour elle. 

Elle ferma les yeux et ne respira plus.

« Ounilam? »

Eowyn secoua la jeune fille.

« Ounilam, n'abandonnez pas! »


	12. Affront

L'armée du Rohan se tenaient sur les remparts de pierres qui entourait et protégeait la cité de Helm. Les guerriers de Saroumane étaient bel et bien là et ils cherchaient à envahir la forteresse. Ils étaient venus par milliers. Le Roi Théoden, les Rohirims, les elfes et Gimli essayaient de les repousser, mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux contre les Orques et Uruk-Hai.

« Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, mon seigneur! cria un soldat.

-Il le faut! Trop de vies dépendent de nous! répondit Théoden. »

Le Roi regarda le nain.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils s'entêtent à délivrer cette jeune fille?!

-Sachez que mes compagnons n'entreprennent jamais rien de bénin. S'ils jugent que préserver la vie de cette fille en vaut la peine, ils ont une bonne raison, croyez-moi.

-La guerre vient à peine de débuter et déjà nos défenses s'affaiblissent. Si au moins ils étaient restés avec nous, je suis certain que leur présence aurait fait une large différence. 

-N'ayez craintes, ils viendront. Aragorn m'a donné sa parole.

-J'espère que vous dîtes vrai. » 

Des orques se ruèrent sur la grande porte de la forteresse, munis d'un énorme pilier de bois. Ils commencèrent à frapper l'entrée.

« Aux portes! Vite! Barricadez-les! hurla le Roi. »

Théoden et ses gardes s'emparèrent de ce qu'ils avaient sous la main pour consolider les portes qui allaient bientôt céder à l'assaut des ennemis.

Soudain, on entendit quelque chose fendre l'air. Théoden leva les yeux et vit une flèche passer au dessus du grand mur. Elle vint se planter dans le front d'un gobelin qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Le Roi se tourna pour voir de qui provenait ce missile.

C'était Legolas.

« Ils sont là ! cria Gimli. »

L'elfe grimpa sur les remparts pour rejoindre le nain. Et, à lui seuls, il tua une dizaine d'orques qui escaladaient les murs.

Aragorn arriva également, épée à la main. Il salua le Roi.

« Pardonnez notre retard.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, répondit Théoden, soulagé que ses deux meilleurs alliés soient enfin de retour. » 

Le Rôdeur se joignit à ses compagnons. Ensembles, ils commencèrent à exterminer les guerriers ennemis.

Au même moment, dans les cavernes, Ounilam quittait son corps pour se retrouver qu'avec son âme. Des souvenirs de son existence surgirent de sa mémoire. Elle revit le premier endroit qu'elle avait connu : le village des hommes sauvages. Un sombre délire envahissait son esprit, lui faisant revivre les plus atroces événements qu'elle avait endurer dans cette tribu.

Les coups de fouets.

Ses bourreaux qui la faisaient trébucher dans la boue et qui s'amusaient à la piétiner.

Les bûches lourdes qu'on lui ordonnait de transporter sur ses épaules juste pour le plaisir de la voir tomber sous l'énorme poids de sa charge.

Les brûlures au fer.

Les claques qu'elle recevait si elle osait se révolter contre la cruauté de ses maîtres.

Les mains crasseuses qui la touchaient et la souillaient.

Sa gorge qu'on étranglait si elle n'exécutait pas une tâche convenablement.

 Puis, d'autres images défilèrent devant elle. Le visage de Femlei, son premier bienfaiteur, apparut de sa mémoire pour ensuite se dissoudre rapidement par l'image des paysans Rohirims qui la menaçaient et l'injuriaient. 

Aragorn lui tendait la main, mais elle était incapable de l'atteindre. Elle vit le visage de Legolas la regarder avec insistance. Et tous les deux disparurent brutalement. 

L'esprit d'Ounilam devint obscur. 

Elle entendit une voix l'appeler dans le néant.

« Porteuse de Lumière... »

C'était la voix de Galadriel qui sondait son âme.

« Regardez autour de vous avec votre coeur et la lumière se manifestera d'elle-même. »

Subitement, Ounilam retomba dans son corps. Elle reprit son souffle, ouvrit grand ses yeux et se leva brusquement. Eowyn et les hobbits la regardèrent, stupéfaits. Elle ne semblait plus souffrir de ses blessures. Elle observa autour d'elle et vit des visages effrayés, des enfants cachés dans les bras de leur mère, des paysannes priant pour leur salut et des femmes pleurant leurs maris qui avaient été forcés de se battre. Ounilam oubliait tout le mépris que ces habitants éprouvaient envers elle et comprit que leur sort était entre ses mains.

Elle se mit à marcher sans se préoccuper d'Eowyn qui l'implorait de se reposer. Elle traversa la caverne entièrement, le regard fixe, comme si elle était hypnotisée. Elle monta vers la forteresse, guidée par la volonté de protéger tous ces gens.

« Non, vous serez tuée! N'y allez pas! supplia Eowyn.»

Ounilam ne l'entendait pas. 

À l'extérieur, il pleuvait. Elle monta jusqu'au bastion. De là, elle vit la guerre, la violence et le massacre. Les ennemis escaladaient les murs de la forteresse. Les combattants essayaient de les retenir, mais plusieurs parvenaient à s'introduire dans la cité. Des centaines d'hommes et elfes se battaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient contre la gigantesque armée d'Orques et d'Uruk-Hai.

Ounilam vit des flèches transpercer des corps et des lames d'épées traverser des poitrines. Elle remarqua de jeunes enfants, contraints de défendre les portes de la forteresse, ainsi que des vieillards, trop vieux pour manier une épée habilement. Elle discerna, parmi la foule de guerriers, ses deux compagnons qui l'avaient secourue et protégée. Ils se battaient bravement aux côtés de Gimli, sur le grand mur de pierre. Ils repoussaient tant bien que mal l'ennemi qui cherchait à envahir la cité. Hélas, les milliers d'Orques et Uruk-Hai étaient redoutables et les soldats du Rohan allaient bientôt devoir battre en retraite.

Toute cette horreur et cette cruauté pétrifiaient Ounilam et la choquaient à la fois. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Un désir de mettre un terme à cette guerre grandissait en elle. Puis, son regard perdit tout signe de frayeur et la couleur de ses yeux devint à nouveau blanche, sans iris. La pluie s'arrêta brusquement. Une brise leva sa chevelure. Elle descendit du bastion et se mêla à la foule de guerriers qui continuaient à s'entretuer. 

Alors qu'il enfonçait un de ses poignards dans le dos d'un gobelin, Legolas sentit la brise qui avait traversé les cheveux d'Ounilam. Il regarda ses mains et ses vêtements. Le sang de la jeune fille, qui les avait tâchés lorsqu'il l'avait prise contre lui, devint blanc. Il se retourna et la vit qui marchait vers les portes. Il courut vers elle.

« Ounilam! »

Aragorn et Gimli se tournèrent à leur tour, alertés par le cri de leur ami elfe. Tous deux regardèrent les portes et aperçurent la jeune fille. Elle marchait sans se préoccuper des Orques qui avaient put pénétrer la cité. 

« Elle court à sa perte! cria Gimli. »

De loin, Aragorn put remarquer  le regard blanc de la jeune fille. 

« Non, maître Nain. Elle marche vers son destin...devina-t-il. »

Legolas se rua vers Ounilam, tirant sur tout orque qui s'approchait d'elle. 

« Ounilam! C'est de la folie! cria Legolas.»

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna dans sa direction. L'elfe vit ses yeux étranges.

« Ounilam, que vous arrive- t-il? »

Intrigué, Legolas voulut toucher son visage désormais sans expression. Mais, il se brûla sévèrement la main. Le chair de la jeune fille était devenue brûlante, animée par un pouvoir intouchable. L'elfe fut trop impressionné et effrayé pour se rendre compte qu'un Uruk-Hai était derrière lui. Le monstre brandissait une hache dans les airs et allait abattre Legolas.

« Assez, dit Ounilam sur un ton neutre.»

Elle leva sa main vers l'Uruk-Hai et il fut stoppé dans son élan, contrôlé par une force invisible. Legolas regarda derrière lui et tira une flèche sur l'orque figé. Celui-ci tomba. L'elfe observa la jeune fille de nouveau et comprit que l'Arme en elle s'exhibait enfin.

Elle continua sa marche, pieds nus dans la boue et le sang. Une puissance inconnue cherchait à émerger d'elle, rendant chacun de ses pas lourds et faisant trembler le sol. La lumière dans sa poitrine se remit à briller. Elle scintillait au rythme de ses battements de coeur. Puis, tout le corps de la jeune fille s'illumina. Elle n'était plus qu'une lueur blanche à forme humaine. Les Rohirims et le Roi tentaient toujours de retenir les orques qui cherchaient à défoncer l'entrée, mais voyant la jeune fille approcher, ils s'écartèrent de son passage. Elle passa à travers la grande porte comme si elle était un spectre. Théoden et ses sujets furent ébahis. Aragorn et Gimli regardèrent la scène du haut du mur, complètement renversés. L'elfe rejoignit ses compagnons pour voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la forteresse.

« Comment a t- elle fait? s'étonna Gimli. »

Personne ne pouvait répondre au nain.

Ounilam passa également à travers les orques qui se tenaient devant la porte. Ceux-ci étaient aussi subjugués que les soldats du Rohan. 

Elle marcha le long du grand mur. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta et fit face à l'ennemi. Elle était à la vue de toute l'armée, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Des Huruk-Hai tentèrent de l'assaillir; mais ils se fracassèrent contre une aura qui entourait la jeune fille. Ce champ puissant faisait ricocher les flèches qu'on lui tirait et les épées se brisaient en mille morceaux si on tentait de la frapper. 

Rien ni personne ne pouvait atteindre Ounilam. 

Puis, elle leva ses bras dans les airs. Son corps forma ainsi une croix. Des centaines d'Orques chargèrent à nouveau dans sa direction, mais au même moment on entendit un cillement venir de l'Ouest. Les ennemis s'arrêtèrent net. Tous regardèrent vers l'horizon Ouest et on vit une masse de feu gigantesque apparaître. La ligne de feu, aussi ardente que les plus puissants volcans, se dirigea rapidement vers Ounilam et la pénétra par sa main gauche. Le feu réduit en cendres ses vêtements et son corps illuminé s'enflamma.

Avant même que personne puisse exprimer une quelconque réaction, un second cillement se fit entendre à l'opposé, venant de l'Est. Un amas d'eau, plus violent encore qu'un raz de marré, déferla et s'introduisit par la main droite d'Ounilam, rendant son corps bleu comme un océan. Et provenant du ciel, tel la puissance d'un typhon, un énorme courant de vent s'abattit sur sa tête, donnant à son corps un aspect transparent. Finalement, le sol gronda sous Ounilam, comme si les fondements de la terre s'étaient mit en colère; et une masse de terre, de racines et de feuilles émergea du sol puis passa par ses pieds, transformant son corps en une couleur verdâtre.

La jeune fille défia toute gravité et s'éleva dans les airs, toujours en position de croix. 

Toute bataille avait cessée. Les guerriers du Rohan et leurs ennemis avaient les yeux rivés sur le spectacle.

 Legolas et Aragorn ne pouvaient croire ce à quoi ils assistaient. 

Les Rohirims, qui étaient cachés dans les cavernes, furent attirés par ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ils montèrent d'un pas hésitant sur le bastion, Eowyn et les Hobbits devant eux. Ils virent de loin Ounilam qui gravitait dans les airs. Les enfants étaient époustouflés et les femmes avaient les yeux grands ouverts.

Le corps de la jeune fille laissa s'échapper une petite masse étincelante de son corps. C'était la lumière qui emplissait son coeur. La masse fut suivit par les quatre éléments, un à un. Au moment où le dernier élément quitta le corps d'Ounilam, celle-ci redevint à la normal, retrouvant sa funeste apparence de fille meurtrie. Elle chuta et tomba au sol. Le Feu, l'Eau, l'Air et la Terre se mélangèrent à la lumière, s'unirent et formèrent un tout lumineux. Ce tout brilla davantage et grandit. Il explosa brutalement en un brouillard de lumière. L'explosion fut si gigantesque que le nuage de lumière recouvrit tout le gouffre de Helm. Ce brouillard intense s'étendit, aspirant rapidement tout ennemi en lui. Les combattants du Rohan se jetèrent à terre et se protégèrent. Les paysans à la sortie des cavernes firent de même. Ils craignaient ce nuage lumineux qui couvrait tout. Le brouillard réduit instantanément en poussière tous les orques qu'il toucha. Cependant, il laissa les hommes et les elfes en vie. 

Après avoir recouvert en entier les alentours de Helm, le nuage se dissipa, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un champ de bataille vide. 

Le soleil commença à se lever. 

Les guerriers se relevèrent et constatèrent qu'ils étaient seuls sur le champ de bataille. Ils ne voyaient plus aucunes trace d'ennemis. Ils étaient sous le choc. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres; à la fois heureux d'avoir été sauvés et inquiets par cette étrange explosion. Les paysannes coururent vers leurs maris, leurs frères, leur pères, leurs fils... Ils se retrouvèrent, soulagés. Les elfes, quant à eux, demeurèrent suspicieux et questionneurs.

Eowyn alla serrer très fortement son oncle dans ses bras. Théoden était sous le choc et il regrettait de ne pas avoir cru plus tôt Legolas et Aragorn.

« De toutes les magies et sorcelleries qui existent en ce monde, ce qui vient de se produire dépasse les plus grands enchantements que j'ai pu connaître... Ils avaient raison de vouloir la protéger, Eowyn...Cette petite a sauvé mon peuple... »

Eowyn observa les sujets de son oncle.

« Ils ont été sauvés par l'être qu'ils craignaient le plus. Quelle étrange ironie... ».

 Les Hobbits allèrent à la rencontre de Legolas et Aragorn. Ces derniers étaient secoués. Tous les quatre regardèrent les plaines désertes qui entouraient la forteresse. Les ennemis avaient totalement disparus. Aucun guerrier du Mordor n'avait été épargné; dix mille Orques et Uruk-Hai s'étaient désintégrés en quelques minutes. 

Legolas regarda en bas, au pied du mur de la forteresse. Ounilam était étendue et immobile dans la boue. L'elfe trembla.

« Elle a réussit...murmura Aragorn.

- Est-ce qu'elle est... demanda Pippin qui n'osa point terminer sa phrase. »

Aragorn ferma les yeux.

« Je le crains... »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami elfe.

« Allons la chercher... »

Gimli avait ouvert les grandes portes. Il observa l'horizon, perplexe. Il était consterné par les événements. Legolas, Aragorn, Pippin et Merry laissèrent les combattants retrouver leurs familles et descendirent rejoindre le nain. Le Rôdeur et l'elfe franchirent l'entrée et s'approchèrent de la jeune fille lentement. Les Hobbits voulurent les suivre, mais Gimli les empêcha.

« Laissons-les, jeunes Hobbits. Il vaut mieux qu'ils soient seuls pour la recueillir.»

Le nain et les Hobbits quittèrent leurs compagnons et rentrèrent dans la cité.

Les deux guerriers s'accroupirent près d'Ounilam. Elle était toujours immobile, face contre terre. Ils ignoraient si elle était toujours vivante. Ils n'osaient retourner son corps pour se rendre compte de son état, de peur de devoir constater que le pire lui était arrivé. Legolas détacha sa cape elfique et recouvrit chastement le corps nu d'Ounilam.

Pendant ce temps, sur les terres de la Lothlorien, Galadriel méditait. Une lueur venant du Nord, là où le Rohan se trouvait, traversa le territoire des elfes et pénétra la grande demeure du Seigneur Celeborn et de sa Reine. La lueur vola jusqu'à Galadriel. Celle-ci sentit une présence derrière elle, mais elle ne se tourna pas. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit; elle savait quelle était cette étrange lumière scintillante et devina la raison de sa venue.

« Inutile de me remercier d'une quelconque façon. Vous ne me devez rien. J'ai simplement montrer à cette jeune fille la voie qui menait jusqu'à vous. C'est envers l'Elfe de la Forêt Noire et l'Homme de Dunedain qu'il faut être redevable. Et ils ont droit à quelques explications, ne pensez-vous pas? »

Sur ce, la lueur repartit vers le Rohan, obéissant aux paroles de la Reine. 

Galadriel replongea dans sa méditation.

_Chè pas encore fini!_


	13. La fin ou le commencement

Au portes de la forteresse, nos deux compagnons étaient persuadés qu'Ounilam n'était plus de ce monde. Devoir constater sa mort était pénible pour eux. Ils restaient immobiles, muets par la tristesse qui les envahissait.

 Puis, ils aperçurent au loin la petite lueur qui était de retour et elle se dirigeait vers la jeune fille.

« Regardez! cria Merry qui était remonté sur le bastion. »

Les gens remarquèrent cette lueur qui flottait vers Ounilam. Tout le monde se rassembla sur le mur, curieux de savoir quel était ce scintillement.

Les deux guerriers se méfièrent et reculèrent en voyant la lueur entrer dans le corps d'Ounilam. 

La fille sembla revenir à la vie. Elle se releva, toujours entourée de la cape de Legolas, et marcha vers ses compagnons. Son visage arborait une expression qui ne paraissait pas lui appartenir. Legolas était ahuri. Quant à Aragorn, il osa s'approcher.

« Ounilam? 

-Ounilam n'est plus en mesure de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. »

On entendait une voix émaner du corps de la jeune fille, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. C'était une voix grave, presque irréelle et elle résonnait en écho dans l'air.

« Je suis venue vous témoigner ma gratitude. Pour se faire, j'ai dû prendre Ounilam comme intermédiaire...

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Legolas.

-Je suis la Lumière. L'Arme. L'équivalent de tout le Mal que Sauron a versé dans l'Anneau Unique. Mais je fus conçue afin de servir les forces du Bien.

-Pourquoi n'avions-nous jamais entendu parler de vous auparavant? questionna Aragorn.

-Avant d'apparaître, je devais attendre un moment précis dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, car je ne pouvais me mesurer aux forces du Mal qu'une seule fois. Cette guerre fut l'instant décisif choisi afin d'accomplir ce pour quoi je fus créée. Et, attendant cet instant, j'ai dû me cacher. J'ai trouvé cette petite. Je l'ai amené dans ce village de sauvages, un endroit où le Mal ne pouvait se douter de ma présence, et je me suis réfugiée en elle, à son insu.

-C'est donc vous qui l'avez conduite dans cette tribu primale? grogna Legolas. Elle a grandi et vécue en esclave pour votre propre cause?

-Une grande partie de sa vie fut sacrifiée, j'en suis consciente, mais sa triste existence changea quelque peu lorsque le brave Femléi l'a libérée de ces hommes sauvages pour l'emmener au Rohan.

-Changea quelque peu? Elle a tout de même continué à souffrir du mépris de ceux qui l'entouraient. Tous se méfièrent d'elle jusqu'au point de vouloir sa mort. Elle a toujours été rejetée des siens, enchaîna Aragorn. »

À ces mots, les paysans Rohirims prirent conscience de leur grave erreur. Ils eurent des remords. Un sentiment de honte et de regret régnaient en eux.

« J'ai observé ce peuple superstitieux et apeuré à travers le coeur de mon hôte. Malgré tous leurs mépris, j'ai senti que ces gens allaient être ceux que je sauverais d'une destruction certaine. Par contre, j'ignorais comment y arriver, car je devais d'abord m'échapper du corps d'Ounilam. Mais, j'étais restée trop longtemps renfermée dans son coeur. Nous nous étions toutes les deux accommodées l'une à l'autre, presque à en devenir un seul et même individu. À un point tel que, les éléments, d'où je tiens ma puissance, commencèrent à être influencés par sa propre humeur. »

Entendant ces paroles, le Roi Théoden comprit pourquoi le climat changeait si souvent depuis que Ounilam vivait dans leur pays.

« Même si elle ignorait totalement mon existence, j'étais devenue prisonnière de cette jeune fille. De plus, un autre événement, auquel je ne m'attendais pas, survint; Sauron me trouva. Ses forces avaient grandi davantage. Son oeil pouvait maintenant épier tout être vivant et il sut ce qu'Ounilam cachait. Ses Crébains la trouvèrent et les Orques la capturèrent pour la livrer au Magicien Blanc. Ce que Saroumane ignorait c'est qu'il ne pouvait me contrôler. C'est ainsi; les forces du Mal ne peuvent manipuler celles du Bien à leur avantage. Puis, vous avez été là pour délivrer Ounilam et la sauvegarder. Vous avez cru en cette jeune fille. Sans votre soutien, jamais elle aurait eu la volonté de me relâcher. Grâce à la confiance que vous lui portiez et à Galadriel, qui a su lui dicter le chemin qui menait vers moi, Ounilam a fait appel aux éléments et elle a réussit à nous séparer l'une de l'autre. J'ai enfin pu utiliser mon pouvoir. En m'unifiant à l'Eau, l'Air, la Terre et le Feu, je suis parvenue à détruire l'armée de Saroumane. Maintenant que ma tâche est terminée, je vais m'affaiblir et me dissoudre dans l'Espace et le Temps.

-Mais Sauron est toujours bien vivant. Chaque jour, d'autres de ses disciples entrent en Mordor et se préparent à faire sombrer la Terre du Milieu dans le chaos et la déchéance, dit Aragorn. Nous avons encore besoin d'aide!

-Mon destin n'était que de ramener l'équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal; auparavant, le pouvoir des ténèbres était beaucoup plus supérieur à celui du Bien. En exterminant l'armée d'Orques et d'Uruk-Hai, j'ai réduis à néant une grande partie des forces de Sauron. Maintenant que l'équilibre est rétablie entre les deux camps, vous avez les mêmes chances de triompher. Serveurs du Bien ou du Mal, vous êtes désormais égaux. C'est à vous de faire en sorte d'obtenir la victoire.

-Qu'adviendra-t- il d'Ounilam? demanda Legolas, inquiet.

-Elle mourra. »

Legolas baissa tristement la tête.

« Au cours de sa vie, son corps a été maintes fois mutilé et torturé. De plus, le magicien lui a fait subir des supplices insurmontables pour une simple humaine. C'est grâce à mon pouvoir si elle a put rester en vie. Lorsque je quitterai son corps pour disparaître, elle succombera. Aucune médecine ni aucune magie pourront la guérir. »

Tous devinrent mélancoliques. Mêmes les Rohirims furent chagrinés par le destin fatal d'Ounilam. 

« Je devine votre désarroi... Legolas, Prince elfe du Royaume Sylvestre... »

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers l'Arme.

« Et Aragorn, futur Roi Elessar du Gondor... »

Le Rôdeur regarda le visage d'Ounilam à son tour.

« Tandis que l'Anneau Unique peut séduire les esprits faibles, moi je peux attirer les esprits sensibles et vertueux. Comme Femléi, vous possédez un coeur pur. Alors, mon pouvoir a exercé une certaine attraction sur vous. Mais cette attraction envers moi s'est transformée en réelle affection pour Ounilam. C'est donc à cause de mon magnétisme si vous avez développé si vite un grand attachement pour elle. Vous êtes les seuls êtres encore vivants à qui je dois énormément. Et afin de vous remercier d'avoir pris tant de risques pour mon hôte, mes dernières forces seront destinées à la réalisation d'un souhait à chacun de vous. »

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent mutuellement. Ils se sourirent; ils avaient la même idée en tête. Legolas s'avança.

« Nous avons qu'un seul et même désir.

-Quelle que soit votre requête, je vous l'accorderai.

-Nous désirons qu'Ounilam ait une seconde chance, dit Aragorn. Qu'elle ait droit à une vie sans souffrances, qu'elle puisse tout recommencer à zéro. »

La Lumière réfléchit un instant.

« Je ne peux lui redonner la vie qu'elle menait jusqu'ici. Mais ne craigniez rien, je trouverai le moyen de respecter votre souhait autrement... »

La Lumière commençait à s'atténuer dans le corps d'Ounilam.

« Ma fin approche...Il est temps pour moi de partir...Mon combat est terminé, mais le vôtre ne fait que commencer...Bonne chance...Adieu... »

Ounilam ferma les yeux. La Lumière quitta son corps et alla se disperser vers quatre horizons différents : le Nord, le Sud, l'Est et l'Ouest. La fille resta debout, immobile. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent et elle regarda profondément ses deux protecteurs.

« Merci... »

Cette fois, c'était réellement la voix d'Ounilam que l'on avait entendue; faible et agonisante. Elle avait repris possession de son corps pour la dernière fois. Ce remerciement si sincère, si vrai, était la seule reconnaissance qu'Ounilam pouvait offrir à ceux qui l'avaient si affectueusement préservée du Mal. Ce furent les dernières paroles que la petite put prononcer. Elle trembla et prit son dernier souffle. 

Elle s'écroula.

Aragorn et Legolas étaient ébranlés et accablés. Ils restèrent là, incapables de faire un mouvement. Sur le mur, les elfes étaient profondément peinés qu'une si innocente jeune fille ait payé le prix de sa vie pour la délivrance de sa race. Les Rohirms, eux, goûtaient à l'amertume du regret. Leur méfiance les avait considérablement aveuglés, mais il était trop tard pour tenter de se faire pardonner leur mauvais jugement. Eowyn ne put retenir ses sanglots; elle pleura au creux de l'épaule de son oncle. Merry et Pippin demeuraient silencieux et émus. Le nain Gimli ôta son casque de combat. Il baissa la tête et se recueillit. Le Rôdeur laissa couler des larmes sur ses joues et serra ses poings. L'elfe était aussi muet et son visage exprimait un sentiment de douleur et de perte. 

Au grand étonnement de tous, le cadavre d'Ounilam commença à se désintégrer. La peine qui envahissait les gens se transforma en effroi. Atterrés et impuissants, Legolas et Argorn ne purent qu'assister au spectacle déchirant qui se dressait devant eux. La jeune fille disparut totalement. Il ne resta plus que la cape de Legolas qui jonchait le sol.

Un lourd silence terrassa la cité. Le soleil continuait à se lever lentement. Ses rayons s'étalèrent à travers les plaines qui entouraient Helm et vinrent éclairer le morceau de vêtement au sol. 

Un petit cri vint rompre le silence.

Cela semblait provenir de sous la cape. Surpris, Aragorn s'approcha. Les gens du haut du mur prêtèrent une attention particulière à ces étranges pleurs. Le Rôdeur leva un bout du tissu de la cape et ses yeux devinrent ronds de stupeur. Un petit être, un nouveau-né, pleurnichait. Une enfant aux yeux et poings fermés. Legolas jeta un coup d'oeil à son tour et il devina que leur souhait avait bel et bien été réalisé.

Voilà donc la seconde chance que la Lumière avait accordée à Ounilam; renaître.

Aragorn abria la petite enfant avec la cape et il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il lui sourit tendrement, presque de manière paternel... Aussitôt, l'enfant cessa de pleurer. Elle rendit son sourire au Rôdeur.

 Un sourire pur et innocent.

 Legolas s'approcha de plus près. La petite Ounilam regarda l'elfe de ses grands yeux. Elle avait un visage doux et radieux. Les traits fins de Legolas semblaient la fasciner. Ce dernier caressa la tête douce et fragile de l'enfant. De sa minuscule main, la petite agrippa un des doigts de l'elfe. Elle serra sa prise fermement. Legolas la laissa faire, attendri. Amusée par ce qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, la petite se mit à rire. Un rire joyeux et émouvant à la fois. Pour Aragorn et Legolas, cet éclat de joie fut comme un baume cicatrisant toutes les souffrances et les difficultés qu'ils avaient dû surmonter depuis quelques temps. 

Puis, comme si la nature s'était mise à suivre le rythme égayé de ces petits rires, l'herbe autour de la cité devint plus verte que jamais. Un immense pré se forma, fleurissant de partout. De jeunes arbres commencèrent à pousser. Le soleil sembla prendre plaisir à illuminer ce vaste champ. Une petite source, apparaissant de nulle part, commença à s'écouler à travers le pré. Même des plantes de toutes sortes se mirent à croître le long des grands murs de Helm. Tous étaient émerveillés par ce qui se produisait. Une magie mystérieuse redonnait vie au Gouffre en entier. Cette magie était dû à cette petite fille. Elle avait conservé l'influence qu'elle exerçait sur la nature et le climat. C'était un don offert par les Éléments.

Une fleur inconnue poussa précisément là où Aragorn avait pris la petite dans ses bras. C'était une fleur à tige blanche, cristalline, frêle et délicate. Elle possédait quatre larges pétales également d'une étincelante blancheur. Legolas ne put s'empêcher de la cueillir et il la serra contre son coeur.

« Nilam... murmura l'elfe.»

Il la nomma ainsi en l'honneur de sa protégée. Puis, des dizaines d'autres fleurs de la même nouvelle espèce se mirent à pousser un peu partout dans cette clairière naissante. Les gens furent stupéfaits par ce qui se dressait désormais devant leurs yeux. Ce qui jadis était un véritable champ de bataille devint la forêt la plus resplendissante et fructueuse que l'on ait jamais vu en Terre du Milieu.

Les gens descendirent de la forteresse. Les enfants coururent dans les prés. Les elfes marchèrent au abords de la forêt, tâtant l'écorce des jeunes arbres pour être certains que cet enchantement n'était pas qu'un rêve. Quelques paysans, ainsi que les Hobbits, s'approchèrent timidement du nouveau-né pour l'admirer. Le Roi contempla la cité qui était parsemée de verdure sur ses pierres grises.

« Jamais je n'ai été témoin d'autant de splendeur... »

Aragorn était maintenant confiant en l'avenir. Le petit être qu'il tenait dans ses bras était pour lui le symbole de l'espoir qu'il attendait si ardemment. La Lumière avait raison : le combat ne faisait que commencer... Et ne serait-ce que pour préserver simplement le sourire béat et apaisant de cette enfant, il allait continuer à se battre...

L'elfe sentit un gain d'énergie l'atteindre. L'enfant lui avait procuré de nouvelles forces. En contemplant ce nouvel havre de paix, il sut que ce monde en valait la peine. Il fut plus déterminé que jamais à défendre la Terre du Milieu, car il avait envie d'offrir à Ounilam une terre libérée de l'emprise de Mal; un univers sain et paisible où elle pourrait s'épanouir pleinement. Pour cela, il allait continuer à épauler son fidèle ami Aragorn. Il cacha soigneusement la fleur dans sa tunique, contre son coeur. Lui et Aragorn regardèrent longuement l'horizon, en direction du Mordor qui grondait encore... Là-bas, il y avait toujours Frodon qui continuait sa quête afin de détruire l'Anneau. Tant et aussi longtemps que sa tâche ne serait pas accomplie, Aragorn et Legolas allaient poursuivre leur lutte contre les forces des ténèbres...

Attendant que la terrible guerre de l'Anneau s'achève, les Rohirims gardèrent la petite Ounilam avec eux, à Edoras. Ce fut l'absolution qu'ils obtinrent pour avoir mal jugé la Porteuse. Ils prirent soin d'elle durant une année entière. Quand le calme et la paix furent ramenés sur la Terre du Milieu, Aragorn reçut le titre de Roi. Il vint chercher Ounilam et elle fut élevée en tant que première née du nouveau royaume réunifié d'Arnor et Gondor. Elle grandit auprès d'Élessar et Arwen ainsi que leurs enfants légitimes. Le Roi et la Reine l'aimèrent et la chérirent comme si elle avait été leur propre fille.

Et le Gouffre de Helm se transforma en un lieu sacré pour les Hommes et les autres races.

La forteresse devint un endroit de recueil et de repos.

Un abri pour les âmes en peine. 

Un lieu de réflexion. 

Un refuge où la douleur, autant intérieure que physique, disparaissait.

Toute personne qui s'y aventurait en sortait purgée et purifiée.

On abandonna le nom de Gouffre de Helm et désormais le site fut proclamé « Gîte de la Renaissance », en mémoire à la Porteuse de Lumière.

Des animaux et créatures magiques de toutes sortes élurent domicile dans la grande forêt qui entourait le gîte. Cette forêt fut nommée «Nimdaur » qui voulait dire « forêt blanche ». Une odeur unique et bienfaitrice emplit l'air de ce nouveau pays et elle procura un sentiment de bien-être à quiconque la respira. 

Legolas était resté avec quelques elfes et avait créé un Clan. Lui et ses disciples veillaient à ce qu'aucun être hostile ne franchisse les frontières du pays sacré de Nimdaur. Seules les âmes pures et pacifiques avaient droit à ce refuge. 

Le jeune hobbit, Frodon, avait été grandement atteint par les forces des ténèbres. Jamais il ne réussit à se libérer entièrement de la hantise de l'Anneau. Ce fut le même cas pour Legolas qui avait été encore plus attiré que Aragorn par le pouvoir de l'Arme. La Lumière avait attisé un sentiment qui dormait en lui depuis des millénaires. Il vivait quelque chose de nouveau qui pouvait même être effrayant pour un guerrier tel que lui. Par contre, même si Ounilam n'était plus la même fille qu'il avait connue, il ne chercha pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

La fleur qu'il avait cueillie jadis, ne s'était jamais fanée. Elle avait conservée sa beauté et son éclat. L'elfe ne s'en était jamais défait et la portait toujours contre son coeur. Nilam était devenue pour lui, le seul souvenir de son amour si pudiquement avoué à Ounilam. Un amour secret qui allait durer jusqu'à ce que les interminables années de sa vie s'écoulent. Tant que ce sentiment perdurerait, la fleur ne se flétrirait...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, c'est la fin. C'est difficile de terminer une histoire!_

_Merci de votre appui à tous et à toutes._

_Peut-être nous reverrons-nous dans une prochaine histoire?Il se pourrait bien que je compose une suite racontant les péripéties de la nouvelle petite Ounilam, qui sait..._

_En attendant, je continue à lire vos propres créations. Cela m'inspirera sans doute. C'est fou de constater à quel point il y a beaucoup de monde qui ont du talent et de l'imagination à revendre! C'est génial!_

_Namarié. _

_PS : voici l'adresse d'un site qui vous mènera(j'espère!) vers une version imagée de mon histoire. Je me suis permis de prendre des photos du film qui, je trouvais, se mariaient bien à quelques unes des scènes de ma fic. Vous remarquerez aussi qu'il y a quelques dessins de mon cru.(J'ai fait exprès de séparer l'adresse en deux, car Fanfiction ne publie pas les liens d'habitudes. Vous n'aurez qu'à enlever l'espace entre le « http: » et les barres obliques. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, eh bien tant pis. Ceux qui y tiennent devront m'écrire, hihi.)_

http:  

//groups.msn.com/LeParchemin/histoires.msnw?action=get_message&mview=0&ID_Message=29&LastModified=4675421941830210695

_PPS : Je ne suis pas certaine de la traduction exacte de « forêt blanche » en elfique, alors si quelqu'un a la signification exacte, écrivez la moi. merci_


	14. extra

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Il s'agit seulement d'un petit extra pour les lecteurs qui ont apprécié cette première histoire.

Un conseil : Je vous offre un extra, mais il en vaut la peine que si vous possédez la trame sonore du film **The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers**. Donc, si vous ne l'avez pas, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt que vous auriez à poursuivre votre lecture...si ce n'est par curiosité biensûr!

Bon, on y va.

Le moment le plus critique de mon récit est sans aucun doute celui où Ounilam parvient enfin à  libérer la Lumière prisonnière de son coeur. 

En écrivant le chapitre où ça se produit, j'écoutais la trame sonore des Deux Tours et il y a une chanson qui m'a particulièrement inspirée pour décrire le passage où Ounilam accomplit son destin. Je parle ici de la **dix-septième** chanson appelée **Isengard Unleashed** interprétée par Elizabeth Fraser et Ben Del Maestro. Alors, ceux qui ont la trame, allez la chercher! Vous en aurez besoin...Évidemment, vous avez aussi besoin d'un lecteur cd hein, ça va de soit!

Alors, ça y est ? Vous l'avez? Tout est en place? Bon! Maintenant rendez-vous tout de suite au timing **2min10** de la chanson que je vous ai nommé.  Dans le film de Peter Jackson, on entend ce bout-là quand on voit les amis de Sylvebarbe sortir de la forêt pour attaquer l'Isengard. Du coup, j'ai trouvé que la mélodie de cette chanson appuyait merveilleusement bien le passage où Ounilam est au beau milieu de la grande bataille du Gouffre de Helm, marchant, hypnotisée, à travers les guerriers qui s'entretuent. D'ailleurs, j'ai surnommé ce passage « la dernière marche de la Porteuse de Lumière » en référence aux paroles de Sylvebarbe : « _Les Ents vont entrer en guerre... Il est probable que nous courions à notre perte ... La Dernière Marche des Ents..._ ». D'une façon, Ounilam entreprend aussi sa toute dernière marche...

Alors, ce que j'ai fais c'est que j'ai réécris une partie du chapitre douze de mon histoire. Lisez-le en écoutant **Isengard Unleashed** à partir de la **deuxième minute et dixième seconde**. Si vous lisez lentement sans vous arrêter, la musique appuiera le récit et se terminera au même moment où vous lirez la dernière ligne de l'histoire. Vous verrez, ça donne des frissons dans le dos et ça amplifie l'ambiance!

Bon alors, Prêts à lire ? La chanson est au bon timing? 

C'est parti! PLAY

** Imaginez-vous Ounilam, marchant pieds nus dans la boue et le sang**

**Ses yeux perdent soudainement toute expression humaine et deviennent blancs, sans iris**

**Elle marche lentement et se mêle à la foule qui s'entretue **

**Chacun de ses pas fait trembler le sol, car une puissance inconnue cherche à émerger de son être**

**Elle ne se préoccupe pas des épées tournoyant et virevoltant tout près.**

**Elle ne prend pas garde aux flèches sifflant à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle**

**Ennemis ou non, elle ne fait pas attention au corps qui tombent ça et là tout autour**

**La Lumière dans sa poitrine se met à briller au rythme de ses battements de coeur**

**Puis, tout son corps s'illumine**

**Elle n'est plus qu'une lueur à forme humaine**

**Elle continue son chemin, le regard fixe, sans expression, jusqu'aux portes de la Forteresse.**

**Tel un spectre, elle y passe à travers**

**Elle passe également à travers les Orques qui tentaient de défoncer l'entrée**

**Elle descend et longe le grand mur qui entoure le Gouffre de Helm**

**Elle est à la vue de toute l'armée ennemie, mais ne s'en soucie point**

**Les Uruk-Hai et les Orques tentent de l'assaillir, mais à la moindre approche ils sont repoussés par une aura puissante**

**Ce bouclier invisible fait ricocher les flèches empoisonnées qu'on lui tire  **

**Si on tente de la frapper, les lames des épées se brisent en mille morceaux**

**Ounilam continue sa marche, hypnotisée par on ne sait quoi**

**Elle ne s'arrête qu'une fois arrivée à mi-chemin du mur**

**Elle se retourne et fait face au créatures hideuses qui tentent toujours de l'attaquer**

**Elle lève ses bras en croix et fait enfin appel aux Éléments**

**Ceux-ci apparaissent des quatre coins de l'horizon**

**Ils pénètrent sa chair**

**Le Feu réduit en cendres ses vêtements et enflamme son corps**

**L'Eau déferle en elle et la rend bleue comme l'océan**

**L'Air s'abat sur sa tête et on peut maintenant voir à travers elle**

**La Terre s'introduit dans son corps et celui-ci, durant un moment, prend les couleurs d'une forêt verdoyante**

**Toute bataille a cessée; les combattants ont les yeux rivés sur le spectacle qui s'offre à eux**

**Legolas et Aragorn n'arrivent pas à croire ce à quoi ils assistent; leurs visages témoignent l'étonnement et la crainte**

**Animée par la puissance des quatre éléments, Ounilam s'élève très haut dans les airs.**

**Elle gravite quelques instants dans le vide et...**

**La Lumière qui emplissait son coeur s'échappe d'elle**

**Les éléments la suivent et se mélangent à la Lumière **

**Ounilam retrouve aussitôt son apparence de jeune fille meurtrie et tombe au sol**

**L'Eau, le Feu, la Terre, l'Air et la Lumière forment un tout scintillant**

**La masse explose brutalement en un gigantesque brouillard aveuglant**

**Ce brouillard s'étend et recouvre tout le Gouffre de Helm**

**Les combattants du Rohan sont effrayés et se jètent à terre, craignant cet étrange nuage lumineux**

**Les Orques tentent de fuir mais, aucun ne réussit à l'éviter**

**Ils se font engloutir par le brouillard intense à mesure que ce dernier s'étend**

**Après avoir aspiré toute l'armée ennemi, le nuage se dissipe et révèle un champ de bataille complètement vide**

**Seuls les défendeurs du Bien n'ont pas été aspirés par le brouillard**

Voilà, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a aidé à mieux « percevoir » ce bout de mon histoire.

Alors, à bientôt dans le chapitre 9 de Calacolindi!


End file.
